Blogged In
by Flying on the Wind
Summary: Sometimes it is all too easy to just let life continue the same as ever. Sometimes life goes on without really informing us of where we are headed. But then there are the times when we do stop, we do think, and we do ask life exactly what is happening. Kurt and Blaine are about to do just that, with far-reaching consequences to follow... When the world of blogs and reality collide.
1. Chapter 1

AN: Hi, and Welcome... Just wanted to say enjoy, and, you know... anything recognizable is not mine...

Chapter 1 Defying Fashion

_First impressions. We make them all the time. Working in the Fashion industry, I have come to experience first hand just how important that first contact with someone else can be. It is not just about judging people, putting them into neatly arranged boxes organised after styles and fashion statements. A first impression, if done properly, can express everything from your personality to your type of job. So if you are, say, a fashion editor for a youthful, upmarket magazine you might decide to dress casual smart with just a bit of edgy accessories, rather than say, a pastel coloured dress suit with pearl earrings and rosa lipstick. Get this balance right, and you have mastered the art of expressing yourself before you even open your mouth. You have mastered the art of the good first impression._

VonTrappChild

Kurt Hummel let his head fall forwards, landing on the desk with a muffled thump. He stayed like that, hunched over, breathing deliberately, for a few minutes. Some days he was just about ready to quit his job at F&S. - it wasn't that he didn't like writing about Fashion and Style, he did. Often times that was the only thing getting him out of bed in the morning. What got to him was the constant chattering around his tiny cubicle, the judging looks, the condescending remarks. He knew he was still young, having only graduated little over a year ago. But to him that didn't warrant a visit each morning from his superior, complete with 'advice' on how to do a job his degree from NYU more than qualified him to do. The magazine Fashion & Style, a magazine aimed at young upper-class metropolitan women, had not been Kurt's first choice as a new journalist graduate, but they were the only ones willing to hire someone fresh out of college.

Straightening up again with a sigh, Kurt fixed his hair and pulled his keyboard towards him. He was still stuck doing reviews of children's fashion shows - that he didn't even get to go to - and tips on what not to pair with the colour pink. Ignoring the squeals coming from Marisa's booth, he started typing. The sooner he got this article send of to editing the sooner he got to go home and sleep.

"Kurt, darling." Eliza, his editor, interrupted his stream of thoughts just as he was finishing up the last paragraph. "Can I speak with you for five minutes?" Without waiting for a reply she stepped into his cubicle, leaned against the desk next to his chair and looked down at him over the rim of her deep red and blue glasses. "Honey, we need to talk about your "dress for school" piece. Now, firstly it is far too long, but I think you knew that? But, more importantly, we need to look at your use of language! Honey, you are in no position to be so... Judgmental! Now, I know you were trying to be... Amusing, but honey, I'm sorry, it just didn't work. Maybe if you were one of our columnist, or senior journalist, or even a designer, you might have some... Authority to pass these judgements. But you are not, are you darling? So I need you to rewrite the piece by tomorrow, and perhaps you could talk to Nicole about the recent trends, yeah? She studied at NYU you know. Anyway, I won't take anymore of you time. Have it for me by tomorrow, along with the McPherson piece. Nice chatting to you, bye bye," and she was gone, silence following in her wake, and Kurt knew the other journalists had been listening to the one sided conversation.

Furious, but with no outlet for his anger, Kurt pulled up a document on his screen and deleted its contents. It took him five hours to redo the piece. He might have gotten it done in four, but Nicole, F&S's newest employee, felt it appropriate to give an hour long lecture on the recent trends in College wear. By the time he finally turned off his computer everyone in the office had already left for the night.

About an hour later, still fuming, Kurt entered his tiny apartment with a bottle of chardonnay in a brown bag and a box containing a cheesecake under his arm. He made a beeline for the kitchen where he dumped the box on the counter and pulled out a wineglass from a cupboard above the sink. With a sigh he leaned against the counter on one hand and poured a liberal amount of white-golden liquid into the glass. Kurt tried to uphold a healthy and relatively alcohol-free lifestyle but sometimes indulgence was the only cure to the disappointment that was his life at the moment.

He had come to New York filled with dreams 6 years ago. - yes, he had hoped to be about to attend NYADA at the time, but fate had decided differently and NYU had seemed a good alternative. He had chosen fashion and journalism over music despite NYUs decent reputation, because, as he explained to Rachel again and again, he had felt a calling in that direction. And the first two years had been fantastic. Admittedly he would have liked for there to be more boys, had expected it in fact. But he made a number of friends and did well in his classes. Then the worst had happened. His dad had had another heart attack, and this time he didn't pull through. Kurt had never really gotten back on his feet after that. On nights like this, standing in his tiny kitchen with a glass of white wine and a whole cheesecake in a box, the intense need to hear his father's voice was as strong as ever.

Letting the tears of grief and frustration spill over, Kurt pulled out a bowl and filled it with the cold rice dish he had intended to serve for Rachel when she came by the next day. He was too tired and too depressed to cook the chicken sitting in the fridge. Grabbing a tray he piled the wine, the bowl of rice and vegetables and the cheesecake in its box onto it and brought it the five steps over to the couch in the adjoining living room.

Once the bowl of rice was empty and the first episode of his Project Runway marathon over, Kurt grabbed his laptop from its place hidden under this months edition of Vogue on the coffee table. He had first been introduced to the world that was blogspot while he was still in college. Noticing how fed up with set assignments Kurt was, one of his professors had suggested starting a blog where he could express his more creative side free of restraints. Since then, Kurt attempted to update at least once a day; just little snippets of thoughts and ideas that occurred to him. Taking one more sip of wine before placing the now empty glass on the table, Kurt finally let out some of the pent up frustration of the day by writing about the attire of one of the senior editors at the magazine. Feeling surprisingly uplifted and suddenly exhausted, Kurt surfed through his reading list, catching up on his favorite blogs while picking at a piece of cheesecake.

* * *

><p>AN; Okay, so that was the first chapter... the second may possibly be up in a few hours... The whole story has been written for some time, so... let me know what you thought... if you feel like it... until next time...<p> 


	2. Chapter 2 - Bscerzo

Hallo again... So, here's the second chapter... enjoy

Chapter 2 BScherzo

_Music has the ability to lift you up above the world and carry you to places hitherto unknown. This is not a new statement on my blog, but it bears the repetition. I am repeating my statement this time because I experienced something extraordinary today. I have always had a sort of love affair with Leonard Cohen's 'Hallelujah'. The melancholy in the lyrics underpinned by the softly forward moving melody speaks to me. I have heard many covers of this song in my time, and today I was thrown head first into a new one. It was sung a Capella by a girls choir. The baseline held by the altos anchored the listeners, creating a gentle wavelike movement flowing under the clear, floating harmonies of the sopranos who brought a sense of serenity to the lyrics while maintaining the melancholy, iconic to the song. If you have a chance to hunt down this cover on YouTube, by all means, do. I promise it will be worth it._

- 2BaBumblebee

Blaine Anderson looked up at the sound of a knock on his door. For the past over an hour he had been completely submerged in his work. The knock sounded again and Blaine quickly called for whoever it was to come in. His roommate, Wes, stuck his head around the door and observed the state Blaine was in before speaking. "James just called. Said you're not answering? Anyway, he wanted to know what you had planned for tonight; something about a date night or something?" Blaine frowned, attempting to return to the real world after having been in the world of Johann Sebastian Bach for so long.

"Oh right," he then exclaimed, "We have to be at the church at 7 pm," he checked his watch and saw that that was a hour away. He jumped up and, grabbing his phone, he made his way to the bathroom. As he called his boyfriend of 3 months he tried to make his curls obey order, which was always a hassle. He quickly made plans with James, and then, after a quick change of clothes, ran out of the apartment.

James was waiting for Blaine outside the small church when he arrived 15 minutes before the concert was to begin. After a quick greeting the two of them headed inside the close to full church. They managed to find a couple of seats on one of the dark wooden benches halfway down the center aisle.

"So. What exactly are we hearing this time around?" James asked in an already bored tone of voice.

"I'm not completely sure," Blaine replied as he scanned the program that had been handed to them as they entered the church. "It's a guest choir from Denmark and they are singing very different styles and genres from what I can see. It should be quite interesting, though. - My classmate looked them up..." Blaine trailed off as he noticed the distant disinterested look on his boyfriends face. "Anyway, I thought perhaps we could go out for dinner or something after?" Blaine added in a more subdued voice.

"Right," James said as he, too, scanned the program and counted the number of songs listed, "Why is it that every time it's your Tuesday, we always have to go to some boring concert? I mean, I know you study the stuff, but honestly, can't you let loose sometimes?" James hardly looked at his boyfriend as he spoke, and therefore missed the brief look of hurt in his eyes.

"I guess I just... like these sorts of things a bit more than you," Blaine mumbled and turned to look at the white chalked walls of the church. Neither said anything more, and before long the level of noise inside the room fell as the choir took their places on the steps leading to the alter.

For the next two hours Blaine allowed himself to be submerged into the music. As he listened to the clear voices of the all-girls choir he also let his mind drift. What James had said before the concert kept running through his mind. He knew, and had known from the beginning, that James did not really like classical music or anything that reminded him thereof. Blaine was relatively used to that; most of his former boyfriends had been the same. He and James had been together for almost three months, and in that time they had been to 5 classical concerts, and Blaine had missed three that were directly related to his studies. Blaine knew he was somewhat a push over, and that he would do a lot to please others. But as he sat there, in that church on a regular Tuesday night he realized that he was tired of always being the one to make the sacrifices; being the one to change who he was for the sake of having someone in his life.

That was why he turned towards James as the last of the applause died out, and said, "I think we should break up." James looked at him with puzzlement.

"What?"

"I think we should break up," Blaine repeated calmly. James stared at him for a moment, clearly trying to figure out where this sudden turn of events was coming from.

"Okay, why?" there was a hint of anger in James voice.

"Because, clearly, the two of us do not go very well together. Classical music is my life, and I can't be with someone who can't respect that. I'm sorry," Blaine explained. James nodded, sighed and then nodded again.

"I am too," he said, "and you're right. This isn't working for either of us, is it? I'll see you around, I suppose." he said slowly, before getting up and leaving the church along with the rest of the audience. Blaine stayed where he was for a moment, before he made his way to the table by the door where some of the girls from the choir were selling CDs.

* * *

><p>"Blaine, you're back!" Wes called the second Blaine pushed the door open. Moodily, Blaine toed of his shoes without replying to his roommate.<p>

After having decided to spoil himself and get the CD, Blaine had given in to the dejected and self-pitying mood brought on by a breakup. He hated being alone. He knew that James had not been right for him, that they were both better off apart, but that didn't stop the sense of hopelessness that always enveloped him after a breakup. He might be only 22 and still in school - he was a junior at Juilliard - but that didn't mean he couldn't be wishing for someone to come home to each night, someone to share his passions, griefs and insecurities with.

"Blaine. We have guests!" Wes singsonged from the living room when he didn't get a reply. Blaine heaved a sigh. He was not in the mood to be sociable. All he wanted was to curl up in bed, put on his new CD and disappear into the music.

"David!" Blaine exclaimed the moment he stepped into the spacious living room and spotted his old high school friend. He hadn't seen his friend for over four months which had to be some sort of record. David had moved to Chicago after high school to study business, and Wes and Blaine made it a point to maintain contact with their mutual warbler. "I didn't know you were coming over!"

"It's a surprise visit," David replied, pulling Blaine into a tight hug.

"He's got news for us, and he wouldn't say anything about it until you came back!" Wes commented happily and only slightly whiny. - Wes liked knowing things as much as he detested secrets.

"Well, I'm here now. Let's put Wes out of his misery," Blaine said, winking at his roommate. Wes mock-pouted as the three got situated on the couch and armchair.

"Okay, okay. I'll tell you. Geese Mr. Broadway, put the puppy eyes away, I thought they were Blaine's specialty." Instantly a grin of victory spread over Wes' face. "But seriously guys, this is big. Like really big! Are you ready?"

"I was ready yesterday," Wes retorted.

"Okay, so last Thursday I went to surprise Mercedes in her shop. - it's really taken of, you know, I'm so proud of her! Anyway, I went there, and she was arranging a display when I entered, and she was wearing this cute, yet professional looking, red dress, and she just looked so happy! So I snuck up on her, and the customers and her co-worker starred a little bit, but she didn't notice, and I knelt behind her, before calling her name. And then she turned around, and I proposed guys! I proposed! I'm getting married!"

"What?! Oh, my god, that's amazing!" Wes exclaimed, attack-hugging David.

"I know! I'm so happy. We're both just so happy!"

"Congrats, man. We're really happy for you, too!" Blaine added attempting to push Wes away, so he could get to hug his friend too.

"We need to celebrate!" Wes declared, running of to the kitchen. Blaine and David both looked after him with fond exasperation.

"Really though, it's great news. You make an amazing couple."

"Thanks, bro." David smiled, pulling Blaine in for a tight hug.

* * *

><p>As Blaine lay in bed that evening after having shared a bottle of sparkling white wine (not having champagne in the house) he felt torn. On one hand he was truly happy for his friend, and only a tiny bit jealous. David and Mercedes really did make a great couple, and they always seemed so happy and content together. On the other hand,the break up with James still lingered in his mind, and he couldn't quite settle down. In an attempt to distract himself, he grabbed his tablet from the bedside table, and opened his Blogger app. He had had his account for a few years now, and enjoyed having a place where he could let his thoughts flow freely without constantly anticipating judgement. - any comments he didn't like, he just deleted. After having written about the concert, he got comfortable and started getting up to date on his favorite blogs.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong> The choir mentioned in Blaine's blog entry is called Aarhus Pigekor, and last I checked there was a video of their cover of Hallelujah on YouTube from a church in Argentina... if anyone feel like checking them out... Thank you for reading! I'll probably upload a couple of chapters tomorrow as well. There's 12 in total... Until then...


	3. Chapter 3

AN: Here you have chapter 3. We're back with Kurt for this one (the chapters switch between the two). Glee and it's characters are still not mine... Enjoy!

Chapter 3 - When Old Friends Come to Town

_Be true to yourself. Fashion have a way of trying to dictate rights and wrongs. I, myself, am very guilty of adhering to the guru that is Vogue, and judging people on their appearances. But then I see someone who gets what fashion is really about. Like the violinist in his tight fitting black polo shirt and somewhat defiant deep red bow tie. Looking at someone like him, I am reminded that fashion is not about following the trends and copying the designers most of us can't afford to buy. Fashion, to me, is about knowing who you are, and not being afraid to show it._

_ - VonTrappChild_

Kurt left his desk at 5 as usual that Wednesday in mid December. He stopped, as he always did, at the desk by the front entrance to greet the cute though very straight, very married security guard, before making his way into the slowly falling snow. It wasn't any normal Wednesday though. He wasn't headed home to watch his reality series while eating, before finishing his work and heading to bed early. Instead he was rushing through the door, heading straight for the bedroom where a carefully chosen outfit awaited him.

Half an hour later, as he was doing touch ups on his hair, there was a knock on the door. He felt an unfamiliar smile creep onto his face as he opened the door for an absolutely beaming Mercedes. He barely got out his hello before he was captured in a tight hug.

"Hi, White Boy. It's been too long." she said in his ear before letting go of him. He just smiled and nodded. It had been about half a year since the two friends had been in the same room, though they skyped at least once a week.

"Let me see the ring" Kurt gushed after having waved Mercedes and her luggage into his living room. She didn't hesitate in proudly showing of the ring clad hand. About three weeks prior Kurt had gotten the big news that his dear friend was getting married in the spring. He had of course asked all the right questions and had seen the ring through the screen on more than one occasion since, but that wasn't the same as seeing it for real. "Oh Mercedes, it's gorgeous!" he gushed as he examined the small diamond set in silver.

"I know, I still can't stop looking at it and be so happy. I'm so happy, Kurt!" she exclaimed, pulling him in for another hug. He laughed and hugged her back.

"You'll have to tell me about it on the way, though, or we'll be late." he said before pushing her towards the door. Mercedes had decided to come to New York a few days before their annual New Direction Almost Christmas Festive Weekend because a friend of her fiancee was playing at a concert, and she had a favour to ask of him. She had invited Kurt with her, and despite himself he was actually looking forward to it. It was an end-of-semester concert at Juilliard and it had been some time since Kurt had treated himself to some live music.

* * *

><p>From he had entered the stage about 5 minutes before the concert Kurt's eyes had been drawn to a charming dark haired violinist. For the first half of the concert he had been seated among the other violins and had almost successfully blended in with the rest of the small chamber orchestra. But after the intermezzo the unnamed man was sorting through some sheets on one of the soloist note stands in front of the orchestra.<p>

The conductor of the evening briefly introduced the second half of the concert starting with Corelli's Christmas Concerto Grosso. From the moment the violin was on the man's shoulder everything but the man and the music drifted from Kurt's mind. The man, though eye-catchingly handsome before, was now breathtakingly beautiful. There was no doubt in Kurt's mind that he was born to play the violin. The way he and the instrument melted together, his bow flying over the strings and the gentle caresses of his fingers against the neck of his instrument had Kurt captured. The music was beautiful, filled with peace, serenity and hope. Once it ended and the dark haired took his bows, Kurt felt as if he was pulled from some wondrous dream. Ignoring Mercedes curious glance, he applauded the man and the other musicians, whom he had hardly noticed, enthusiastically.

"So, do you wanna come or stay here?" Mercedes asked as the last applause faded away. He replied that he would rather stay, and watched as Mercedes made her way towards the stage and disappear through the same door as the musicians. Kurt was left to ponder on the music and the violinist.

* * *

><p>"I like it when you smile." Mercedes words broke the comfortable silence that had been between the two of them for the past half hour. They had made it back to Kurt's flat through the snow, and were now settled on the couch with steaming mugs of tea. Kurt was startled from his thoughts of handsome violinists, and send his guest a questioning look. "You were smiling," she explained, "I like to see you smile."<p>

"I smile." Kurt said, well on his way to be offended.

"Not very often, boo, and not like that. Since your father, you know, since then, you've been... Distant." Kurt looked into the depths of his tea mug as she talked, not quite certain what to say to that. "We worry about you, Kurt." He sighed at that, knowing she meant it.

"I know Merce. I'm sorry. It's just. It's been hard you know?" He looked at her with sincere eyes, and she smiled back gently. "I don't mean for you to worry." He said in a small voice. She put her arm around his shoulder and pulled him closer to her.

"We do. But that is what friends are for, so. Just be sure to let us know if there's something we can do for you. Like telling that editors of yours to shut it, or help set up a date with whoever it was you saw earlier," at that last comment, Kurt send his friend his world famous 'bitch glare', though a small smile was lurking in the corner of his mouth.

"I didn't 'see someone' earlier!" He said leaning against her shoulder. She just hummed in reply. "I'm sure I could get David's friend to help me set you up." She mussed.

"I have no idea what you're talking about," he told her solemnly.

"Sure you do. That little smile betrays you, Hummel." Her just shook his head at her and got up to put on the kettle again. "We'd be happy for you, you know. Your dad would, too." Kurt knew she had followed him to the kitchen, but didn't turn to face her.

"I know." He said after a few deep breaths. With that they turned to the somewhat safer topic of his boss.

* * *

><p>Friday came sooner than Kurt would have liked. He was enjoying his alone time with his best friend, and found the prospect of the entire New Directions fairly daunting. They had all agreed to meet outside the theater, where Rachel's musical was playing on Friday night, so Kurt and Mercedes set of together. Puck was the first to spot them, and before he knew it, Kurt was pulled into a bear hug of epic proportions.<p>

"I missed you too, Puckerman," he quipped, once he was safely back on the ground. He had hardly left the circle of Puck's arms, before another pair was circling him from behind.

"It's good to see you, Kurt," Tina's soft voice sounded in his ears. A half smile crept onto his face, and he returned the sentiment. The half hour before the show was set to begin was spend greeting New Directioners as they arrived.

Despite himself Kurt found that he could actually relax enough to enjoy seeing his friends again. The New Direction twice annual weekends had started the year Kurt's father died, and he knew they were created for his sake. His friends had been spread about the country, and it had been hard for them to be there for him as much as they had wanted. That the weekends gave everyone a chance to catch up was an added bonus. The 'Festive Weekend of Festivities' were held the second weekend before the holidays in New York, and was always without spouses, which meant that Santana and Brittany - the only surviving ND pairing - was the only couple Kurt had to deal with.

Since his father died Kurt hadn't even been on a date, to afraid to get attached only to suffer another loss. He wasn't quite strong enough for that yet. As the group of no-longer-teenagers began making their way to their seats, someone caught Kurt's eye. He stopped in his tracks and stared at the curly haired man taking his seats next to another, vaguely familiar, elder man. Kurt instantly recognized the violinist from the concert the other night, and he had to fight against that oh-so-telling smile. He hadn't even spoken to the man, so where was this... attraction coming from?

"Kurt, what is it?" Tina, who had been walking behind him, asked.

"Nothing," he replied quickly, "just thought I saw someone from the magazine." He hurriedly made his way to his own seat, and sank into it, gratefully.

Kurt had already seen the show three times - having been dragged by Rachel who wanted his praise - and found himself being distracted by his own thoughts. He spend some time on the violinist, but resolutely pushed those thoughts away in favor of planning his next blog entry, and considering where to find that cover one of the blogs had recommended.

* * *

><p>AN: So, there you have it. Chapter 4 later today, where we will return to Blaine and a special guest... The Corelli piece mentioned is widely available on YouTube, though, being an early baroque piece, interpretations of it is quite various. It can be found as the Christmas Concerto, but is also his op. 6, no 8 Concerto Grosso in G minor. (I'm imagining Blaine playing the violin 2 solo.) I also just wanted to say that my knowledge of fashion mainly come from Project Runway, so any inaccuracies or strange opinions are caused by this. Feel free to let me know what you think... See you later...<p> 


	4. Chapter 4 - Apples and Trees

Chapter 4 - Apples and Trees

_Today I want to talk about the '80s power ballad. The other day my brother and friend were acting like fools, when we went to a karaoke bar, and it got me thinking. What is it about the '80s power ballad that is so very durable? Why is it that, even though I wasn't even born in the '80s, I still get emotionally touched whenever one of those grand sweeping, rhythmically logic, lyrically simple powerhouses comes on? I won't pretend to have the answer, because I don't feel even close to the truth. Of course there are the universal themes of love and hope. We relate to these stories, recognize them from our own lives -whether experienced or observed - but, and this is where I get confused, a lot of other musical genres share these themes. Of course there is something to be said about my partiality to logic yet layered music. That in and of itself would draw me in, if present, and it is present in many of the iconic songs. But surely there should be more to it, than simple musical preference? I mean, Pachelbel's canon in D is a logic structure, layered still more as the piece goes on. I love this piece of music, and have several versions of it on my everyday playlist, but, unlike the ballads, I don't find myself crying in my head, or imagine my fictional husband serving me freshly baked strawberry cupcakes. So my conclusion must be that there must be an unidentifiable emotional trigger hidden within the music._ - 2BaBumblebee

Blaine had been practicing for days with hardly any pause. His arms were hurting and his fingers on the left hand had each their own little indentation from the sharp strings of his violin. - He was long past getting blisters. He knew the pieces that would be performed at the concert in his sleep, knew exactly how he wanted to express every movement in his solo, and had memorized every comment from the conductor. Yet he was still feeling nervous as he stood by the doorway to the stage, waiting with his classmates to be called on stage. This wasn't a new emotion for Blaine. It is said that a little bit of nerves made for a better performance, and Blaine found himself a firm believer of this, mostly because the nerves would make an appearance each and every time he was about to set foot on a stage. Every time he would seriously consider his choice of career until the call came and he stood in front of the audience for the first time. By the time his violin was on his shoulder all nerves would have disappeared and he would melt into the music.

After a few minutes of slightly hopping on the spot and sending thumbs up to his classmates, they were all ushered onto the stage. He confidently made his way to his place in the orchestra, violin tucked safely under his arms. Once seated he proceeded to pretend to organize the sheets on the note stand while secretly scanning the audience. That was another concert playing tradition for Blaine. It had been many years since his parents had attended a concert, and Cooper or his friends only rarely made it (often because he didn't invite them), so instead Blaine would pick a person in the audience and, unbeknownst to them, dedicate his music to them for the night.

Even though there was still some time before the concert was due to start, the light in the hall was already dimmed, making it hard to make out the faces of the people in front of him. He bypassed an elderly looking couple on the first row and continued scanning the rows further back. Then his eyes landed on a young man sitting seemingly alone. He was too far back for Blaine to really make out any details, but it was obvious that he was beautiful; dressed impeccably, not a hair out of place - or so Blaine fantasized - and handsome face expressing his interest in the music he was about to listen to. Blaine had found his audience member, and for once he allowed himself to indulge in the fantasy that this man was there for him.

The first part of the concert went without any noticeable hitches. As always, Blaine found himself carried away by the music, carried by the soft harmonies created by him and his classmates. He liked being part of an orchestra; liked the way the gathering of instruments and musicians had to work together seamlessly or the piece would fall to the floor. No one in the orchestra was more important than the others, each musician was a part of a greater whole. After the intermezzo Blaine had his solo of the night. The concerto Grosso was one of his favourite classical Christmas pieces. It flowed so effortlessly along its harmonies, yet, there was room for so much interpretation and expression of emotion. He couldn't help but trying to seek out the man in the audience, trying to imagine that the enthusiastic applauding was for him alone, because the man was proud of him.

* * *

><p>"Hey, Blaine," a voice called out just as he was packing away his violin after the concert. He quickly turned around to see Mercedes make her way towards him. About a week prior David's fiance had asked if they could meet up. - Apparently she had a favour to ask of him, and she would be in New York anyway.<p>

"Hey. You're here! I was just about to text you," Blaine said, as he hugged Mercedes in greeting, "and congratulation! I know it's been a few weeks, but I figure it's the sort of thing you don't get tired of hearing."

"Thanks, and you're right, I don't get tired of hearing it! And congratulations to you! The concert was great! David's always bragging about his violin-playing friend. It was great to see you in action, finally!" Mercedes said with a beaming smile.

"You heard it? Well, thanks, I thought it went quite well." Blaine always got inexplicably shy when someone outside of school praised his playing.

"Yeah, it went great. Anyway, David and I have a favour to ask you! You're absolutely allowed to say no, but we were wondering if maybe you would play at the ceremony for us? We would be really honoured."

"Really? You want me to play at your wedding? I would love to, thank you!" Blaine exclaimed excitedly, pulling Mercedes into another hug.

"Yay! That'll make David so happy! I'm supposed to tell you, again, that he's really sorry he couldn't come, but he had work, so. He sends lots of hugs."

"Well, send hugs back from me, and tell him I'm honoured you asked. We'll have to talk music at some point, and maybe I can find a few friends to make a little trio or quartet or something."

"Absolutely! Anyway, you must be so tired by now. I'll let you get some rest. David said your brother's coming to town this weekend, so you probably need it."

"Yeah. Thanks for coming! I'll talk to you later."

* * *

><p>Blaine spend the day after the concert cleaning an already tidy apartment, shopping for Cooper's favourite snacks and cooking enough easy-meals to last him and Wes a week. Friday morning was spent in class, before he endured the overcrowded and stressful journey to the airport to pick up his brother as he arrived from LA. Cooper had spend the flight sleeping, and he was far too energetic for a quiet lunch at the apartment. Instead the brothers ended up strolling to an upmarket, trendy cafe largely inhabited by rich-kid students drinking soy lattes and sweet-smelling green teas, while nibbling at their garden salads. Once they had finished eating their overpriced baguettes filled with posh ingredients, they went hunting for some gatchet or other that Cooper couldn't live without for one more minute. They made it back to the apartment just in time to get changed to go to the musical in which Wes had been cast straight out of college. By the time Blaine sank into his plush seat he felt absolutely exhausted.<p>

The two Anderson children were, in many ways, quite similar - appearances aside. They were both ambitious, driven, generous and kindhearted. Due to their upbringing they were both well-mannered and well educated (Cooper less eagerly so, though a clause tied to the access of his trust fund required a college degree of him. Their father had neglected to stipulate which degree path his sons should follow, which both boys had taken advantage of.) Both boys were generally well liked and respected. They were passionate, confident, affectionate and approachable. Both could go from 'excited puppy' to 'well-spoken man of the world' in seconds. They shared all these characteristics, yet most people, who had met both boys, believed them to be fundamentally different. Where Cooper was boisterous and overly energetic Blaine was subtlety engaged yet wholeheartedly involved. Where Cooper was attention seeking in his sleep, Blaine was in the lamplight by account of his dedicated presence. Cooper was passionate about ten things at the same time every hour of every day, switching between them effortlessly. Blaine often found himself submerged into whatever captured his attention, often disappearing into the details for hours.

Thus, when the curtain closed after the last bows, Cooper was out of his chair instantly, scanning the theater for anything or anyone interesting, while Blaine was sat hunched toward the stage, blinking rapidly as the real world returned.

"Ooh, Blainers, look! Hot guy!" Cooper exclaimed with no attempt at keeping his voice down. "You're single, right? Lets go talk to him!" Cooper was making his way towards the end of their row before Blaine could even respond.

"Cooper, wait," Blaine hissed as he followed his brother.

"Huh," Cooper uttered, slowing down and turning slightly towards Blaine, "do you think him and Mohawk guy are together?"

"Coop, what are you on about?" Blaine asked, exasperated.

"The hot guy we're getting for you, B. Keep up." Cooper explained, waving to where an admittedly very attractive young man stood surrounded by a group of people.

"Cooper, no. We're not interrupting someone's night out so that you can publicly embarrass me!" Blaine tried to protest, but he was very aware that if it hadn't been for some young woman and a rant about credit commercials, he would now be apologizing to some stranger, and possibly said stranger's Mohawked boyfriend.

* * *

><p>It was karaoke night at Blaine and Wes' favoured bar. Incidentally, neither had remembered. If they had, Blaine would probably have insisted on meeting up with Wes somewhere else. - not that he minded karaoke, he and Wes usually practically claimed ownership of the mics that one night a month. But tonight he was tired and feeling unreasonably grumpy and he really just wanted to get to bed. He heaved a sigh, swallowed a mouthful of unpleasantly warm beer and continued watching his brother and close friend attempt to out-croon the other. This was going to be a long night, and an even longer weekend.<p>

* * *

><p>AN: The song that Cooper and Wes are singing I imagine to be 'I want to know what love is' by Foreigner. I am also imagining them to be overly dramatic in their performance. Chapter 5 tomorrow with the rest of the ND Festive Weekend. Hope to see you then...<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 - Don't Hide Yourself Away

_On dressing for the occasion. I think everyone has experienced the feeling of being over- or under dressed. Sometimes social conventions are not easy to define, and sometimes our interpretations vary, creating a situation of not being dressed for the occasion. There are, of course, a few obvious guidelines, like not wearing a prom dress to a night out with the girls, or not wearing jeans and a t-shirt to a black tie event. But sometimes the lines are less clear, often not helped by an unspecified invitation. So what do you do when you're invited to a dinner with your friends, but the invitation failed to mention that said restaurant was that five star French one you've been dying to go to? Well, the only thing you can do, really, is own it. Play the 'I'm a laid back sort of guy, and I look damn fine in this dress shirt!' card._

- VonTrappChild

After the musical and having waited for Rachel by the stage door, the group made their way to a small bar not far from Rachel's apartment. It was dimly lit and quiet enough for the group to be able to talk, while also selling alcohol for them to loosen up and enjoying each others company. Kurt settled himself on one of the plush benches with a rum and coke large enough to last him a while and strong enough to induce that pleasant buzz. Finn slid into the seat next to him with the grace of an elephant in a nightclub, a beer in hand, which nearly spilt all over Kurt's specially selected outfit.

"Sorry, Bro." Finn said, letting one of his large hands land on Kurt's shoulder. "Mom sends you loads of hugs" he then said, leaning closer to his stepbrother. Finn was the only one of the group to have stayed in Ohio. As Burt had wished, Finn had taken over the tire shop and found himself a little house and a plumb overbearing girlfriend. He would religiously call Kurt every Sunday, telling tales of customers and co-workers that Kurt used to know. He would end every call with a message from Carole, saying how much she missed him. Kurt always found it difficult to respond to the last part. He knew Carol cared for him almost like a mother, but he just couldn't return the sentiment. So he kept contact with her to a minimum to spare both their feelings. "She really misses you, you know. She's always saying how it's like she lost the both of you."

"Well. Tell her I'll see her at Christmas as usual." Was all Kurt could think of to reply. Christmas was the only time he went back to Ohio. He would only stay a few days, and mostly went to visit his parents graves. Finn nodded slowly and took a swig of his beer. Then a large smile spread over his face. "Lisa's pregnant," he half whispered leaning closer to Kurt so the others wouldn't hear. "It's still real early, only mom knows. But I wanted to tell you face to face, you know." Kurt smiled, genuinely happy for his stepbrother.

"Congratulations, Finn. That's really great! Just don't name her Drizzle, yeah?" Finn laughed half embarrassed, his eyes glistening with happiness.

"Should I ask her to marry me?" Finn asked after a few moments in silence. "I mean, isn't that what you're supposed to do when your girlfriend is pregnant?"

"Do you want to marry her?" Kurt asked diplomatically.

"Well, yeah, some day."

"Then propose when it feels right. Not because some ancient convention dictates it."

"Right. I think I got that." Finn looked puzzled for a moment. "You're a really good brother, you know," he then said. Kurt just shook his head, grateful for the interruption that came in the form of an already rather buzzed Quinn.

"I need fashion advice," she purred, leaning in to Kurt's personal space.

* * *

><p>On the Saturday of the ND Christmas weekend the group split up. The boys would go watch a game somewhere and the girls would set up a makeshift spa in Rachel's living room. Kurt would alternate between the two groups each year. This year he stayed with the girls. The afternoon was spent doing each others nails and makeup, singing, and, more importantly, gossiping. Kurt found himself sitting quietly in a corner observing the girls as they fluttered about, showing of dresses and hairstyles.<p>

"And he just looked at me with this look of 'what is wrong with you people' and shook his head. It was hilarious." Tina was saying, telling the others of her boyfriends reaction to the crazy that was their high school days. Kurt smiled, inhaling the sharp scent of his apple and cinnamon tea.

"It was all kind of ridiculous when you think about it," Quinn commented as she looked up from the bottles of nail polish in her lap. The other girls hummed in response, a moment of calm settling over the room.

"Hey, Kurt. You're awfully quiet! What's new with you?" Santana suddenly said.

"Uh, not much. Work's pretty straightforward. I did get to go to the Jottum show a few weeks ago. Their vintage inspiration is..."

"Yeah, interesting. I meant what's new 'romantically'? You seeing anyone yet?" Santana cut in, sending him a sharp look, though a smile played on the corners of her mouth.

"Oh. Well, no, I'm not." Kurt looked into his tea rather than facing the girls who were all looking at him.

"He did see someone though. At the concert we went to Wednesday; but he won't tell me anything!" Mercedes added, prompting Kurt to send her one of his looks.

"Oh, come on Kurt, that's so romantic! We need to find him, and then follow him when he goes to get coffee, and then you can accidentally bump into him and be all 'I'm sorry, please let me take you out so that I can make it up to you', and he'll fall in love with you and you'll get married and have babies, and it will be just like the movies!"

"That's called stalking, Rachel" Kurt deadpanned.

"It wouldn't have to be, though. I have an in at the orchestra, remember? Then it would just be friends introducing you." Mercedes commented.

"Ooh, he's a musician?! That's even more romantic! What does he play? Was he cute? What did he wear? Was he as good as me?" Rachel asked all in one breath, causing all the others to send her looks of disbelief.

Despite heat rising in his cheeks, Kurt brushed her off with a 'there isn't a 'he' at all'.

"Kurt it is okay to notice people, you know. We do it all the time. It doesn't have to mean anything." Tina remarked from her place on the couch next to Brittany.

"That's not... I know. I just don't want to talk about it. Looking is safe, anything more is... Not."

"You're scared of someone noticing you back?" Tina asked, something close to concern in her gentle voice.

"I don't know. Maybe?" Kurt's voice came out weak and asking. He didn't like feeling this vulnerable, which was why he didn't like talking about things like relationships and dates and guys he might actually have a shot at.

"Kurt have you even been on a date since your father died?" Quinn asked moving from her place on the floor to kneel in front of him. He shook his head, trying not to make eye contact with anyone. "What is it you're scared of, Kurt? Because you can't close yourself off from the world, Kurt. Humans need social relations."

"I know," Kurt replied feebly. "It's just hard. Relying on others."

"So if a cute guy were to ask you out, what do you do?" Mercedes asked.

"I don't... Know?"

"You say yes, Kurt. It doesn't have to lead to anything. But getting out there, seeing that it can actually be fun and enjoyable that could actually change a lot of things for you." Quinn said, looking at him imploringly.

"Yeah. You don't have to be the one to do the asking, but don't close of if someone else does. Please?" Tina added.

"I don't... Yeah, okay." Kurt said weakly, taking in all the compassionate looks he was sent. "I promise to say yes, if a cute guy ask me out. Now can we get back to getting ready? We're meeting the boys in less than two hours."

* * *

><p>On the evening of the Saturday the ND boys and girls would meet up at a previously selected restaurant. This year the honour went to a little middle class French restaurant tucked away in a lesser known corner of New York. The evening was spent getting Kurt to order in fluent French (much to the mortification of the very American young waiter), laughing at Rachel's decidedly overstated prom–like dress and reminiscing about the good old days. Once the meal arrived, it was tradition for the group to go around the table, giving everyone the opportunity to fill everyone else in on the status quo of their lives. After the restaurant everyone made their way to some club or other and proceeded to drink, dance and sing the night away.<p>

When Kurt woke up Sunday morning he was horrified to note that Mercedes and he had collapsed into his bed without changing out of their evening clothes. Grunting, and cursing his aching head, Kurt rolled out of bed and stumbled into his bathroom.

After a quick shower and a fresh change of clothes, Kurt proceeded to gently wake up Mercedes and then put on a pot of coffee. Technically, they were supposed to meet up with the rest of the group about an hour later, but he knew everyone were bound to be late as well, so he leisurely sat at his desk, writing out a draft for his blog.

"Morning," Mercedes croaked, emerging from the bedroom, her voice clearly marked by a night of scream-singing in a nightclub.

"Morning. Coffee's in the kitchen," he heard an appreciative groan in response.

"So, I actually have something I wanted to ask." Mercedes said as she re–entered the Living room.

"Oh?" Kurt swiveled his chair around to face her.

"Yeah. It's a wedding thing, and I know it might be a bit much, so just tell me if it is, okay? So I was thinking, maybe you'd make my dress for me?" Kurt let out a very non–manly screech at that, flying out of his chair to throw himself at Mercedes.

"Are you serious? Of course I wanna make it! You're gonna look so beautiful!" Kurt rambled excitedly. Ideas were already floating around his head, and suddenly May couldn't get there soon enough.

* * *

><p>AN: There we go... Jottum is an authentic children's Design label, end their style was rather vintage when I wrote this. Chapter 6 either tonight or tomorrow... Where it's Christmas in the Anderson household... hope you enjoyed, and have a nice daynight depending...


	6. Chapter 6

AN: It's snowing, a swan couple has moved into the lake behind my flat, and I have an exam tomorrow morning... So here's a Christmas chapter... enjoy!

Chapter 6 - Don't Forget to Be You

_"And so this is Christmas. And what have you done?" The holiday season is once again upon us. It is now a time for friends and loved ones, for merriment, for rediscovering that dusty playfully named playlist hidden somewhere on your MP 3 player. But it is also a time for reflection. The year is coming to a close, and we start to reminisce about the year that has passed. We remember our victories, our losses. We look to the future and the hopes of what is yet to come. We find time, this season, in our busy schedules of togetherness to spare a thought for those less fortunate than us. By the same token, this is a time to be grateful for what we do have. The people in our lives, the achievements we have made. I may not be here much over the next week or so, as, I suspect, most of you won't either. So I will take the time now to say happy holidays to all my dear readers, and all the best to all of you this new year._

_ - 2BaBumblebee_

The airport was busy. The little shops were covered in over-sized bubbles and multi-colored trees. The people milling about wore expressions varying from overly stressed to very exited. There was a constant buzz of voices hanging in the air, underpinned by yet another replay of iconic Christmas songs. Blaine found himself sitting by a little indistinct coffee shop by the arrival section of Columbus airport, clutching a little-more-than-lukewarm cup of cinnamon scented coffee in his hands while he watched the people around him. A smile crept over his face as he watched a rather tall man bouncing on the spot, standing beside a plump middle aged woman wearing a hesitant smile. They were clearly waiting for someone, their eyes fixed on the gates from where travelers were appearing in a steady flow. Warmth crept into the woman's smile and the man waved with exaggeratedly large sweeps of his arms a short while later, and Blaine observed how a lean, rather handsome, man was greeted with nothing but warmth. A stab of something related to jealousy seeped into Blaine's heart as the little group made their way to the exit. He had arrived from New York about an hour and a half ago to find that his mother had mixed up his date of arrival despite of his friendly reminder the day before. Rather than giving in to his sullen mood, Blaine rebooted his tablet to finish up that entry he had meant to upload to his Blogger.

* * *

><p>Blaine let himself fall face first onto the mattress. It was in times like these he missed his violin the most. He rarely brought it with him to Ohio, despite having a hard time surviving without it, because he would rather avoid his parents remarks on the cost of bringing an instrument on an aircraft. Annoyingly they were right, the cost was rather steep, and it was only for a few weeks anyway. And his parents did still have their piano, though his father claimed to get a headache every time Blaine played it. All in all he would have to wait until the next day to let out his frustration through music.<p>

It was the 25th of December, and the Anderson Christmas lunch had (finally) come to a close. Blaine felt drained after a whole day of dusty businessmen uncles and stuffy housewife aunts. Despite being an image conscious family, they had all been relatively supportive of him when he came out. It didn't stop relatives from commenting on the length of his hair or the insensible choice of career he had made; comments that were always phrased in a way as to sound friendly, even helpful. His parents followed the same pattern as the more distant relatives. Once he and Cooper had moved out their parents had filled the hole once occupied by their children with other hobbies and more work. They were not uncaring, they had always done their best to ensure that their children were provided for. Now that the children had grown up, it was as if the parents saw their job as complete, was all. Christmas was the only time, really, that the family was gathered. Being in his old room always made Blaine feel oddly out of place, and he spend the holiday trying to make up excuses for not being in his childhood home.

Having allowed himself five minutes of self-pity, Blaine pulled himself into a sitting position and grabbed his tablet. Flicking through the comments section of his blog he was delighted to see that one of his more favoured blog buddies had replied to his Christmas post. VonTrappChild didn't comment all that often on Blaine's posts, but when he did, his responses always reflected contemplation and gained insight.

_"Yet again a well presented, well thought out entry. The holiday season is a very special time of year, and means something different to each of us as humans. The idea of reflection as a signifier of the season is interesting to me, and not without weight. To me, out of personal reasons, the Christmas days (which I celebrate) are filled with the memories of the past, and the importance of remembrance holds a significant place for me. This concept of dual reflection, of the past (the year that ends) and future (the year about to begin) meeting at this time, I find inspiring. So in the spirit of these thoughts let me say thank you for your inspiring and thought provoking entries, and wish your all the best for the new year._

_VonTrappChild"_

* * *

><p>A few days later found Blaine sitting on a worn couch, beer in hand, watching his old high school friends goofing around. It was the annual Warbler get together, conveniently held on New Years Eve. The party was the highlight of Blaine's time in Ohio, and the perfect opportunity to catch up with friends like Nick and Jeff who had gone to LA for college or Thad who now lived in Austin, Texas.<p>

"Hey Blainykins," Jeff, a highly energetic, tallish man, who both looked and acted a few years below his age, dumped into the seat next to Blaine, "What are we doing about the Wedding? Can you believe one of us is actually getting married? Insane!" Blaine subtly side-eyed his friend. Jeff had been with his partner, Nick, since their High School days, and there seemed to be no reason to suspect them breaking apart any time soon.

"Yeah, crazy days." he agreed, with only a slight hint a sarcasm. "And I don't know what we're gonna do about the wedding. I suppose we need to have a meeting at some point soon; make some plans."

"For sure," Jeff agreed. "So when are you going to come visit us in LA? It's amazing this time of year, compared to here! No snow, man. It's this close to heaven!" Jeff illustrated his point by holding up his hand, thumb and pointer spaced only an inch apart.

"Don't know. Depends on work and all that," Blaine replied, as Nick joined them by placing himself in Jeff's lap.

"David said you're playing at the reception," Nick said as Jeff placed a few kisses to his neck, "You know what you want to play yet?"

"Wait what?!" Jeff interrupted before Blaine got the chance to answer, "we get to hear you play? Yes! It's been ages," Jeff fist pumped enthusiastically.

"It has not!" Blaine tried to defend himself, though he knew it had.

"We're really looking forward to it, Blaine. You're really good, plus having your friend play on a day like that is even more special." Nick, the more sensible and calm of the two said, running a calming hand through his boyfriend's blond hair. Just then Wes cranked the music up as he called out: "Remember this one guys?", prompting the gathered warbles to cheer and start singing loudly.

* * *

><p>AN: And so we have reached the halfway point. Being European, I am not entirely sure how airports are decorated in December in America. I have based it on my experiences with Edinburgh and London, where they were filled with colour... Chapter 7 details an anticipated event for the characters... It will probably be up tomorrow sometime, unless something unexpected happens... As always, if you have any questions, related to the story or otherwise, let me know. I'll be happy to answer.<p> 


	7. Chapter 7

AN: So, exam over, here's chapter 7. still don't really own anything. Enjoy!

Chapter 7 - Laughing and Singing

_The Wedding Dress. Perhaps the most important dress any lady is ever going to wear in her life. As such this dress should be chosen with care and attention, though, experience tells me, a great deal of intuition and reliance on ones own style and personality is equally important. This is not a day to deviate from my rule no. 1: trust in your style, and how it expresses who you are. Don't go for the dress you or your mother have always picture you in. Go for the dress that speaks to you when you need it._

- VonTrappChild.

"Oh my God, Merce! You look so beautiful!" Kurt exclaimed, clapping his hands together, and feeling tears welling up in his eyes. Since Christmas he and his friend had been working together on her wedding dress, but only now did it come to its full potential. They had decided on an asymmetrical A- line dress made of an off-white organza over the more shiny satin base. Kurt had spent over a month dying, cutting and sewing a myriad of fabric flowers varying in size, and all kept within a soft purple tone, which had then painstakingly been placed around the bodice, draping themselves from Mercedes' hip up across her torso and around to her back. Layers of fabric fell down over the skirt creating a soft texture and allowing for subtle hints of a pale purple to peak out here and there. The dress was paired with jewelry from Mercedes' shop - a golden necklace with a row of intricate flowers attached to the chain, earrings and a bracelet to match. Her hair was pulled over in wavy strands, pearls and flowers peeking out, and a veil cascading down her back.

"Kurt, this dress is amazing! You'll have everyone crying! I feel so beautiful!" Mercedes said, pulling Kurt in for a delicate hug, so as to not mess up either outfit.

"You are the most beautiful bride ever!" Mercedes younger cousin and maid of honour added. "And just in time, we need to get going," with the same efficiency as the wedding preparations had been run with, the young women herded the wedding party through the emptied hallways of the church building towards the front entrance in time for their great entrance. Soft string music and a soft murmuring was floating from inside the sanctuary. Kurt sent Mercedes a last encouraging smile over his shoulder as everyone took their places and the procession music started up.

Even though Kurt didn't consider himself a religious sort of person the ceremony did hold a deeper meaning to him. The message of pure love, dedication and perceived eternity spoke to his heart if not his head. By the time the couple recited their homemade vows so filled with sincerity, hope and happiness, tears were welling up in his eyes. When they were followed by a most heartfelt rendition of 'One hand, one heart', courtesy of Rachel and David's friend Wes, the tears spilled over. A quick glance about the room told him he wasn't alone in his happy tears. Then came the time for the first kiss, which was carried out to cheers and applause. Kurt quickly dried the remaining tears of his cheeks and cheered for his closest friend and her husband, as they shyly and broadly smiling waved at their guests.

As they started to make their way out the church, the strings started up again, though this time they were playing a cover of 'hey soul sister', which had several members of the wedding party laughing, including the groom. The musicians had been seated of to one side and behind some pillars during the ceremony, and Kurt hadn't been able to see them. As he made his way out of the church along with the rest of the guests, he was finally able to catch a glimpse of the string quartet, only to stop in his track. Sitting with his violin on his shoulder and a teasing smile on his lips, was the violinist of whom Kurt had only just stopped thinking about. Quickly the wheels started turning in his head, and the dots were connected within seconds. The handsome man had to be Blaine, David's friend, the one Mercedes had come to New York to talk to. Realizing he was standing still in the middle of the aisle, Kurt forced his feet to move, and refused to think about the fact that he would have to talk to his dream-violinist sometime way too soon.

* * *

><p>Surprisingly, Kurt made it all the way to where the reception was to take place without any noticeably embarrassing incidents. This was largely due to his avoiding being introduced to his violinist, and to sticking close by the New Directioners who had made it to Chicago. Upon entering the ballroom Kurt took a moment to admire the sight. It being a spring wedding, the decor had been kept light and fresh. It was a reasonably large room with high windows allowing the bright may sun to shine in. Round tables were set up in one end of the room, the other kept clear, save for a stage-like area between two sets of french doors, making room for dancing later in the evening. Flowers tied with green ribbon were scattered around the room, tying the dining area and the dance floor nicely together. Mercedes' style was visible in the little flashy details in table settings and centerpieces.<p>

"Here, Kurt," Kurt's observances were interrupted when Tina handed him a glass of sparkly wine.

"Thanks" he mumbled.

"Wanna try and find our seats now, so we know where to go later?" he nodded and followed her to where a large chart of the seating arrangement was hanging. It took all of his self control not to gasp out loud when he saw who was going to be sitting next to him. It seemed he wouldn't be avoiding Blaine for much longer.

"Would everyone please take their seats? The Bride and Groom will be arriving shortly." a voice spoke over the chitter-chatter of the room about an hour later. Immediately people started milling about, finding their places at the round tables. Kurt waved at Tina and the others as Rachel dragged him and her current boyfriend of to where they would be sitting. Blaine was not yet at the table, and Kurt had a few seconds to steel his nerves as he greeted Nick and Jeff, two of David's high school friends with whom they would be sharing a table.

"Hey guys," a cheery voice sounded as Kurt shook hands with the Best Man, Wes.

"Hey Blainykins," Jeff said enthusiastically as Kurt took a deep breath before facing the handsome man now standing next to him."Hi, I'm Blaine" the man introduced himself with a blinding smile that seemed to shine the brightest in his eyes.

"Kurt" Kurt managed to get out as they shook hands.

"Kurt? As in the Kurt who designed that gorgeous dress? An honour to meet you." Blaine's voice was filled with a sincerity almost foreign to Kurt.

"What?! You designed that? But that was like the most amazing Wedding dress ever!" Jeff, who Kurt was discovering to be enthusiastic at his calmest moments, exclaimed.

"It really was," his partner agreed, as Kurt felt heat rising to his cheeks.

"Thank you," he mumbled, not daring to face any of his table mates and finally letting go of Blaine's hand. Luckily they were interrupted by Mercedes brother before anyone else could add anything.

"Ladies and Gentlemen. Please give it up for the bride and Groom, mr. and Mrs. Thompson." the room erupted in cheers as Mercedes was lead into the room by her new husband. The couple took positions on a cornered of part of the dance floor. "And now. The first dance," the brother announced as 'Feeling Good' started to play. The couple started to dance, clearly having eyes nor thoughts for anyone but the other. Seeing his friend so in love, happiness glowing around her as if to big to be kept in her smile and shining eyes, had Kurt grinning and feeling jittery with joy.

As the evening drew on this feeling hardly diminished at all. Delicious plates of food were placed amidst playful conversation, only interrupted by a list of speeches. Wes gave a heartfelt speech that had people almost rolling of chairs in laughter towards the end of the meal. Kurt didn't contribute much to the conversation, too busy looking at Mercedes, listening to the wild tales told by the others, and trying to understand why he felt so drawn to the man talking and laughing next to him.

"And here I was, thinking Dalton was a respectable and dapper school!" Rachel exclaimed as Wes finished yet another story of his and David's crazy adventures. The four Dalton boys broke into laughter at her words, and shook their heads 'no'.

"It's not like Mckinley was a place of honour either," Kurt ventured, "Remember the Great War of the Tater Tots?" Rachel laughed and nodded.

"Never try and deny teenagers their fried foods!" she giggled.

"Whoever tried that? That's suicide!" Nick sounded horrified, though a smile lurked in the corner of his mouth.

"Our insane cheer coach had a stint as principal at one point. As part of her 'reign of terror' she decided we had to eat healthy, which, when you think about it was one of the most sensible things she ever did. Unfortunately, it backfired. We're talking full-blown revolution. It was a bloodbath." Kurt recounted.

"Didn't Mercedes stuff the tailpipe of Sue's LeCar with tater tots?" Rachel asked through her giggles.

"She did." Kurt confirmed, prompting another round of laughter. As they continued to exchange war stories music started to play as dinner ended and dancing began. Soon, Nick was pulled off to the dance floor by Jeff, followed swiftly by Rachel and her boyfriend and then Wes and his girlfriend. Kurt, suddenly finding himself alone with Blaine, nervously took a sip of his drink. A throat clearing had him turning towards his neighbor. Blaine had risen and was extending his hand towards Kurt.

"May I have this dance?" he asked with a coy smile, though his eyes betrayed his nerves. Taken aback Kurt had to swallow a couple of times before he somehow managed to breathlessly answer: "Yes, yes you may." He was only shaking a minimal amount with nerves - he had never really been asked to dance by another man, and this was Blaine doing the asking - as he was pulled from his chair and swung expertly onto the dance floor.

"I love this song!" Blaine exclaimed as he twirled the both of them. Kurt, only now noticing 'Dancing Queen' playing could only nod his agreement. "You were in Glee club, right?" Blaine asked, pulling Kurt's eyes towards him again. Again Kurt only nodded. "So you sing?" another nod. "Then sing with me!" Blaine prompted before singing along to the old Abba song. He gave Kurt a pointed look, when the other didn't join in on the singing. Those warm, teasing, hazel eyes were impossible to resist and Kurt found himself singing along as he was swung across the dance floor.

'Dancing Queen' soon turned into 'It's not unusual' and neither man made move to stop what they were doing. By the fifth song Kurt was breathless from singing, laughing and dancing, yet he hadn't felt so good about himself in a long time. Blaine was still holding him in his arms, though the rest of their friends had joined in on their dancing and singing, and Kurt found himself liking it quite a bit more than he would have imagined. Jeff came bouncing over as the track changed again and tapped Blaine on the shoulder.

"It's time, Blainykins," he said, sending Kurt an apologetic smile. The two men excused themselves, saying they had wedding things to attend to, and disappeared into the crowd, leaving Kurt with Tina and Quinn. The girls send him teasingly knowing smiles, handed him a bottle of water, and didn't comment further.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, sorry to interrupt your dancing." Blaine was saying into the microphone. He, Nick, Jeff, Wes and some other young men Kurt hadn't met, were standing on a little stage like area. "The lovely men behind me and myself are all members of the Warblers, as is David. We wanted to share a somewhat special story with you guys. Perhaps some of you know the meaning behind the lovely song we heard earlier when the couple danced their first dance as a married couple. It was the very song the bride sang on the night she and David met. But that was, in fact, not the first time David saw Mercedes. That happened quite a few years before, at a singing competition back in Ohio. The warblers were competing against the New Directions, and David had a solo. Shortly before we went on stage our dear friend and the groom today, saw a girl and was determined to impress her. Whether he succeeded we never found out. So today we wanted to give him another chance. David if you would," Blaine smiled mischievously and gestured for David to join them on stage. David looked like a deer caught in headlights for a second or two, before jauntily skipping up on stage. The assembled Warblers performed a humorous a Capella version of 'Hey Soul sister' in which David, as front-man, flirted exaggeratedly with his bride, making the audience cheer and laugh. Upon its ending Mercedes was dragged onto the stage, and the couple shared yet another kiss.

* * *

><p>The night was coming to a close. David and Mercedes had been send off on their honeymoon, and guests were beginning to leave. Kurt was sitting with Tina and Quinn, exhausted after an evening filled with dancing and laughter.<p>

"Hey Kurt. Can I talk to you for a moment," Blaine interrupted Kurt's fantasies of soft hotel beds. After the Warbler performance, he and Blaine hadn't really gotten the chance to talk much, and he was grateful for the chance to thank the violinist for a lovely evening.

"So, Kurt, I was thinking," Blaine started as they got a little way away from the others. "If maybe, when we get back to New York, you might want to go on a date with me, maybe?" Blaine looked at him with round nervous eyes and a hopeful smile. Shocked, and not expecting something like this at all, Kurt, at first, was speechless. His first impulse was to accept, which was both terrifying and exhilarating to him. For years he had stayed strictly in a safe zone, and suddenly he felt himself pulled from that and not wanting to object. The things the girls had said to him the previous Christmas rang in his ears, and he found himself trusting that they and his instincts were right.

"Yeah, okay, yeah. I'll go on a date with you." He breathed, pulse high and palms sweaty. The most brilliant smile lit up Blaine's face, as he clearly breathed a sigh of relief and joy.

"Yeah? Great! Here, let me give you my number, and we can figure something out!" Blaine rushed out. Numbers exchanged and after an awkward hugging moment, Blaine was dragged of by Nick and Jeff, whom he was getting a lift from. Kurt stayed where he was for a moment. Pushing any trace of nerves down, he allowed himself to revel in the wonders of the night. He had a date with his violinist. Life was looking good.

* * *

><p>AN: So, quite a bit of music in this one. Hey Soul Sister, by train originally, but also covered by Sixteen Strings Quartet and the warblers. One Hand, one Hand form West side story, also covered by Glee and Reneé Flemming and Alfie Boe at the Queen's Dimond Jubilee. Honourable mentions: 'Feeling Good' by Nina Simone, Dancing Queen by Abba, and It's not Unusual by Tom Jones. Next up is 'the date'. It'll probably be up tomorrow... Thank you for reading! Do let me know if there's anything you're wondering...<p> 


	8. Bonus Chapter (1)

AN: So, this isn't the promised chapter 8 with the date... I will upload that a little later today, as promised. But this is a bonus scene, which, despite its importance, couldn't really be fit in with the official structure of the story. So it has become a bonus... It is from Quinn's point of view to try something different, and takes place just before chapter 8. Enjoy.

Bonus Chapter (1)

Quinn rubbed at her eyes irritably. The letters were sort of vibrating on the screen in front of her, and she could feel her eyes flexing in their attempt to make the words stand still. She really needed to get herself to the optician, this was getting out of hand. If only she could convince her pride that glasses were not a sign of weakness. It wouldn't happen today, though, because she really needed to finish this paper since it was do the next day. For some reason, not entirely clear to her, she had ended up on the graduate program in Cognitive Psychology at Yale, and she was really enjoying it, even if it meant still living on her own in a tiny little room.

Tapping her pen against the paper, she consulted her neatly printed notes. Her phone chirped from her coat pocket, but she ignored it in favour of slipping the pen between her teeth as she placed her fingers on the keys of her laptop for a second before they started flying over the black squares, clicking satisfactorily. The phone chirped a few more times over the following hour or so, but Quinn hardly noticed as she worked focusedly. She did hear it when it started to ring though, because it was programmed to play 'What a feeling' quite loudly. She flinched in her chair, making it skit backwards, before jumping up and rushing to her coat. She hardly registered Kurt's name on the screen before answering.

"Oh, finally!" Kurt's voice sounded relieved.

"Hey, Kurt, what's up?" Quinn decided to make a pit stop by the small fridge lodged into the corner beside the wardrobe. If she was taking a break anyway she might as well stuck up on energy at the same time.

"I need your help, like professionally." she pulled out a Yoplait, grabbed the box of müsli from on top of the fridge and a spoon from the tea mug used for utensils and settled herself on the bed before replying.

"You mean like a psycho-analysis type thing? I didn't think you like that sort of thing." she said as she peeled the lit of the yogurt.

"I don't! But I am also freaking out, so. I need to do something."

"Okay. Why are you freaking out?" she was sprinkling a fine layer of crispy cereal over the Yoplait already anticipating the treat.

"I have a date tonight," Quinn dropped the spoon into the tub, making cereal and yogurt spray to all sides. "And I really want to go, but I'm also terrified. Does that make sense?"

"Ehm, yeah, sure," Quinn said distractedly as she wiped at the spillage. "Sorry, yes, of course it makes sense Kurt. This is a huge step. It's completely okay to be terrified, most people are you know? One trick is to distract oneself from what's scary. Have you decided on what you're going to wear?" there was a beat of silence. Then Kurt's voice sounded, unimpressed: "I picked that out as soon as I got back, Quinn. That's the first thing I did."

"Right, of course."

"I have also been baking far too many cakes to be good for anything. - I even brought one to the office. And my place is sparkling. I am running out of distractions."

"Right. Ehm, maybe talking about it will help. Sort of focusing on the positives you know? Maybe tell me about the guy?"

"Okay. But you already sort of know him - Blaine? The guy from the wedding? He asked me out at the end of the night and I've been panicking since. You saw him. He's... Well, gorgeous."

"Blaine? Really, you're going out? That's really great though Kurt, I mean, the two of you really hit it of." Quinn felt a smile spread over her face. If she could just get Kurt to go on this date, maybe her friend would finally start coming back out of the shell he had been hiding in for the past four years.

"At the wedding yeah, but that's not the same thing!"

"No, maybe not. But think of it in this way: you already sort of know him; you know you get along and that he likes you. That is a really good start for a date, Kurt."

"Quinn, I don't think it's that simple."

"Okay, so we're going to try something different. Tell me what it is that's scaring you right now. What is it about tonight that makes you nervous." She shoved a spoonful of Yoplait in her mouth as she waited for his reply. He was obviously thinking through his answer and she knew to give him his time.

"I guess I'm scared he's going to regret. I wasn't exactly my usual self at the wedding. What if he thinks I'm a totally different person? What if he doesn't like what he finds? What if I can't be what he's looking for?"

"Is that really important though, Kurt? To be what he's looking for?"

"I don't know. Yeah? I mean. I want him to like me, Quinn."

"I know. You wouldn't be this worked up if you didn't." Quinn ate another spoonful, this time allowing herself to gather her thoughts. "Kurt, sweetie, this is a huge step. I get that, I really do, and I'm so proud of you for even contemplating it. And the way you and Blaine were together at the wedding, I think you have a legitimate shot here. I think he'd be really good for you. It wasn't just the wedding that made you act differently, and I think you know that."

"But?" Kurt asked, sounding resigned.

"No but, as such. Just my opinion." She hopped he could hear the smile in her voice. "I do have some advice as well, if you want it."

"That's sort of why I called."

"Okay, Smart Aleck, here you go. I think you need to stop thinking about this long term. I don't think this is just about him liking you back, but also about you liking him at all. That scares you, doesn't it? The thought of what comes next, if tonight actually goes well." a hesitant hum from the other end confirmed this, "So don't think about the next step. Not right now. Just focus on tonight. Just let yourself enjoy this, no attachments that you're not ready for. Tonight is just what? Dinner? With a hot guy who happens to have expressed an attraction to you. If that's all you want it to be, then that's all it'll be. If you want more, then great. If you don't then that's great to, because you did it. You pushed yourself that step further and that is amazing, okay. Just enjoy that."

"You make that sound very easy," Kurt commented dryly.

"I know, and it isn't. But sometimes deciding beforehand that something is going to be great makes that happen. It can be a good idea to set goals as well. Just something simple like I want to look sexy tonight, or I want to order something special, something new. And then let that be what the night is about instead of focusing on it being a date. You think you can do that?"

"I... Maybe?"

"I think you should promise me. We can make it one of your goals. - By the end of tonight you have to send me three things that you really liked about the evening. How does that sound?"

"This is not what I had in mind when I called you!"

"No, but it's what you've got. So, promise?"

"Yes, okay, fine. I promise to send you a text with three things I liked. I'm going to go and get ready now."

"Look hot! That always boost confidence." she was happy to hear a little laugh from her friend at that.

"I'll try my best. And Quinn? Thank you."

"You're welcome. Now go have fun!" She smiled and shook her head as the dial tone announced the end of the call. This, she had not expected, but she was very happy it had happened anyway.

The rest of the evening Quinn found herself constantly distracted from her paper. Half of the time she felt her thoughts wander to Kurt and his date. She really hoped he had a good time. She had meant it when she told him that whatever it lead to would be great, but she couldn't help hoping that it wouldn't be a onetime thing. It really could turn into something amazing for her friend it he would only let his guards down far enough to let a single person inside for a bit. It was wishful thinking, she knew, but the hope was still there.

It was nearing 11 o'clock when the much anticipated text finally ticked in. It turned out to be closer to a short novel than to a text, though it made a smile a mile wide spread over her face. "As promised, three things I liked about tonight:" it read. "1. The music-note bow tie Blaine wore. He looked very cute in it, and it made the whole thing less intimidating. (also, he didn't wear socks, which is another matter entirely.) 2. The spicy pumpkin Gnocchi with the mushroom sauce. I won't go into detail, but it was definitely a highlight of the night! and 3. The fact that I managed to gather up the nerve to ask him out on a second date. I did as you said and just tried to think of it as a dinner. And it really worked. We just talked for hours. I didn't want it to end. So I asked him out. It felt almost natural, if terrifying. Honourable mention: The kiss. I think you get why. Sleep tight!"

* * *

><p>AN: The official chapter 8 will be up soon-ish. 'What a feeling' from the movie Flash Dance sung by Irene Cara.<p> 


	9. Chapter 8

AN: As promised, here's chapter 8, the real one, this time. Enjoy!

Chapter 8 - Bow tie and No Socks

_I love how music can both influence and enhance what you are feeling. Like, when I'm really nervous, the only thing that can calm me down is the adagio from Mozart's clarinet concerto. I'm often asked about my favourite piece of music, and this particular piece rarely gets a mention - not because I don't love it, but because, being a baroque man on most days, it simply doesn't enter my head. I have many favourites, too many to count, and they are all connected to my state of mind. The Mozart piece is, strangely, the only piece I have ever heard that has the ability to melt away my nerves like butter on a frying pan. Why it's like that, I don't know, and I have long since given up trying to explain it, and just enjoy its calming effect._

- 2BaBumblebee.

"Mozart?" Wes asked, standing in Blaine's doorway, looking at his friend laying carefully on his bed, staring at the ceiling.

"Mhm," Blaine hummed.

"Don't tell me it's your date with this Kurt guy that has you so worked up that you have to listen to Mozart." Wes said mock serious.

"Did you not see him?" Blaine replied, sitting up, "he's perfect! Of course I'm nervous."

"Sure." Wes smiled, "so when is this date? Should I wait up?"

"The date's in ... two hours, and you can if you want to. I don't think it'll be that late."

"Two hours? But you're already ready to go!" Wes exclaimed.

"He's a designer, Wes. I have to be perfectly dressed or he'll notice immediately and never want to see me again."

"You're wearing a bow tie and no socks." Wes commented drily.

"I'm wearing something exactly me! VonTrappChild says the most important thing about style is to own it. I'm owning it!"

* * *

><p>He shouldn't have owned it. What did he know about style, anyway, he was a violinist in training for crying out loud. He should have gone with his standard dress shirt and tie combo. This was his one chance to impress one of the most amazing men he had ever been close to, and he was going to blow it. All because he listened to some blogger and went with a bow tie with little music notes on it! Meeting Kurt at the wedding had been like a breath of fresh air. Kurt was nothing like any of the other guys Blaine had ever dated, but there was something drawing about him. Asking him to dance had been nerve wracking, but Blaine was so happy he did it anyway. Seeing someone so poised, so in control, let loose and just laugh and dance had been inspiring and amazing. Actually getting a date with such a man was a dream come true. And here he was, standing outside an Italian restaurant, holding the most cliché of date flowers, and not even wearing socks! He was so going to blow it.<p>

As he was thinking this he felt someone tapping him on the shoulder. Turning around he came face to face with the stunning view that was Kurt Hummel, poised as ever and only the tiniest of flicker in his eyes to betray him being anything but in control.

"Kurt, hi. You came. Great!" Blaine babbled, grabbing Kurt's hand and shaking it somewhat enthusiastically.

"I did, yes," Kurt said, much more calmly. "Nice to see you again. I like your Bow tie."

"You do? Really? I mean, I do, too, of course. It's just, I didn't know if it was quite... Fashionable." Blaine appeared to be in a babbling mood, but at least it seemed to make Kurt smile.

"It's not exactly current trend, but fashion is about more than what the rich and famous are wearing this season." Kurt sent Blaine a bashful wink. This time Blaine managed to hold back his words and just smiled a blushing smile.

"Shall we?" He asked after a beat, gesturing towards the entrance of the restaurant.

"Let's" Kurt replied and allowed Blaine to hold the door for him. They made it all the way to their table before Blaine remembered the red rose in his hands.

"Oh! This is for you" he said, handing Kurt the rose at the same moment as the waiter handed Kurt a menu. Sending the waiter an apologetic smile, Kurt accepted the rose, eyes shining warm and gentle as he sniffed it.

From there the evening continued on with only few awkward incidents (like Blaine accidentally knocking over his glass of water when attempting to pat Kurt's hand in comfort upon learning about Kurt's loss of his parents. He received a gentle, though entirely too sad, smile and a few scowls from the neighbouring table, who had been victims to most of the water cascade, in return for his clumsiness.)

He learned a lot about Kurt in those few hours they shared. He learned that Kurt was, in fact, not a designer, but a journalist, though he had double majored in both design and journalism, and did work for a fashion magazine. - That was about as much as Blaine heard about Kurt's job, uttered in few sentences, and with very little fire behind the words. He learned that Kurt had once been quite passionate about musical theater, though that passion had dwindled and he was now more of a radio listener with incidental forays into classical music. He learned that Kurt favoured biographies as light reading, and that he saw movies as a special treat that should hold some meaning, though TV, and especially reality TV, was fair game at any time. He learned that Kurt was not quite as composed and aloof as he could seem, that emotions were swimming around beneath the controlled surface, ready to be revealed in a particularly broad smile, a glint in the blue grey eyes or in a nervous flutter of fingers.

As the night grew on, gestures became more involved in Kurt's expressions, his face kept less clear of reactions, and his eyes became brighter and more present. Had Blaine not seen Kurt laugh and dance at the wedding he would have been surprised by the passion and presence Kurt displayed by the end of the meal. Something told him he was privileged to get to see that side of Kurt, which only enhanced the attraction already so very present.

The best part of the evening, however, and somewhat bizarrely, was the ending. They had been about to go their separate ways, standing on a staircase leading to the platforms of the subway, when Kurt had turned to him, looking suddenly young, nervous and insecure.

"I had a very lovely time tonight," he said softly, hand twitching as if about to reach for Blaine's.

"Me too." Blaine, not feeling like holding back, reached for Kurt's hand, giving it a little squeeze.

"Do you think, maybe, we could do this again? Some time soon, maybe?" Kurt asked, sounding less in control than ever.

"Definitely! I'd love to," Blaine replied, a bright smile taking over his face.

"Maybe even this Saturday? There's an exhibit opening, that I was thinking about going to see," Kurt offered shyly, "it's on fashion history, so, you know. You don't have to,"

"Do I get a private guide?" Blaine asked teasingly, prompting a bashful smile to spread on Kurt's face.

"Sure,"

"I'll definitely come then!" Blaine smiled, giving Kurt's hand another squeeze. For a few only slightly awkward moments they had been standing there, Blaine one step above Kurt, not staring at the others eyes, and most certainly not the others lips. Then Blaine had taken the executive decision and lent forward to gently peck Kurt's lips. Kurt, not expecting this, gasped, eyes widening in surprise. Then, deliberation showed on his face, followed swiftly by determination as he lent forward to kiss Blaine properly. It was only a brief kiss, fitting the end of a nice first date, followed by shy but happy smiles, silly little waves and the promise of more to come in glittering looks.

* * *

><p>AN: Mozart's Clarinet Concerto can be found in many versions on YouTube. The Adagio is the second movement, and one of my all time favourite. Chapter 9 on Friday where we will take a little trip to Ohio. See you then...<p> 


	10. Chapter 9

AN: Hallo again, and here we have the next chapter, which is a little bit different... I just wanted to say that it makes me really happy that people are actually reading this, it's amazing. So. Thank you so much! Enjoy!

Chapter 9. In a Forest in Ohio.

**Santana Lopez**: Group chat tonight. Be there.

…

**Santana Lopez**: What does Hummel mean by +1? Who's he bringing?

**Tina Cohen-Chang**: I was wondering the same thing. Is Kurt seeing someone?

**Santana Lopez**: it had better be that Curly haired hobbit from the wedding!

**Tina Cohen-Chang**: Oh yeah. I've never seen Kurt let loose like that! It was amazing!

****Noah Puckerman**:** WHAT? What Hobbit? Why did I not know about this?

**Brittany S. Pierce**: Has my Kurt found someone?

**Santana Lopez**: That's what we're trying to find out, Britt. And Puck, man are you in for a surprise!

**Santana Lopez**: Hey, People! Where're you at? Rachel, Mercedes, what's up with Hummel?

**Mercedes Jones Thompson**: guys, he really wants it to be a surprise. Can we just wait another week, and you'll see

**Tina Cohen-Chang**: so there is someone?!

**Rachel Berry**: Maybe.

**Quinn Fabray**: I really think we should just wait and let Kurt tell us, girls. I mean, if he really has found someone, then it'll be a huge deal for him. He'll be wanting to tell us face to face, and he needs us to support whatever it is he has with this potential someone.

**Santana Lopez**: says the future Shrink.

**Quinn Fabray**: Yes, she does. Really guys. He needs this.

**Tina Cohen-Chang**: okay, I can respect that. But can you maybe tell us if he's happy?

**Mercedes Jones Thompson**: He is. Very.

**Rachel Berry**: You won't recognize him. He's completely changed, but in the best way. Like. He laughs. He actually laughs!

**Santana Lopez**: Wow

**Brittany S. Pierce**: my Kurtie's happy? Yay.

**Quinn Fabray**: yay, indeed.

**Finn Hudson**: Hi hi, I can't wait for you guys to find out! Wish I could be there! Have a great time!

* * *

><p>Kurt looked briefly over at Blaine who was assuredly not sleeping in the passenger seat, head resting against the window, eyes closed against the mountainous scenery flying by. The sun was hanging low in the sky, just above the treetops, though there was a little over an hour till sundown. It was a Friday evening in mid July, and Kurt had brought his boyfriend of just 2 months with him to Ohio for the annual ND summer weekend. Rachel was sitting in the backseat speaking over the quiet radio, though neither he nor Blaine were paying any attention. - He couldn't speak for Christian, the boyfriend, who was staring absently out the window next to Rachel, occasionally nodding or humming along.<p>

Blaine let out a little sound that sounded suspiciously like a soft snore, and sank further into his seat. Kurt smiled mildly, one of those strange surges of warmth spreading through his body. He had a boyfriend. He actually had a boyfriend, who cared for him; who smiled because of him, and made him smile. A boyfriend who gave him flowers and took him out on dates. It had only been two months and a few days since the amazing first date, and first kiss, but to Kurt it felt a little bit as if life had always been like this. It had only taken a few weeks getting used to texting Blaine at odd moments throughout the day, to seeing his boyfriend at least every other day for coffee or dinner. By now being with Blaine was like second nature.

"Honey, time to open your eyes. We'll be there in a moment," he spoke softly, gently placing a hand on Blaine's knee.

"I wasn't sleeping," Blaine mumbled, blinking his eyes and turning towards Kurt.

"I didn't say you were, sweetie."

As the GPS counted down the distance to their destination - a rented hut about an hours drive south of Columbus - Kurt started to feel his nerves stir. He had received quite a few messages from New Directioners wondering who he would be bringing, but he had refused to answer any of their questions. He wanted to introduce his first boyfriend to his friends all at once. Rachel, Mercedes and Quinn were the only ones knowing about him and Blaine. A warm, comforting hand slid onto his knee giving it a reassuring squeeze as he stared intently out the windshield.

They pulled up at a small parking area already filled with cars a few minutes later. A small pathway led the way into the forest, the house just visible from where they were parked.

"Ready to face the Spanish inquisition?" Kurt tried for a sarcasm, but his nerves shone through.

"No," Blaine replied with a smile, "but let's do this anyway."

"We're not that bad, Blaine," Rachel tried to reassure him, as she got out of the car. Kurt just shook his head and mouthed 'they are!' at a laughing Blaine.

Someone must have heard the car pull up, because when the foursome made it up to the cozy-looking wooden cabin, the rest of the ND was gathered on the porch in front of the door, nudging each other about as they tried to spy Kurt and his companion.

"Ha! It is the Hobbit," Santana exclaimed as they rounded the last turn and came into clear view. Kurt tried to keep his smile down as a look of shock and indignation swept over Blaine's face.

"Yay," Brittany cheered, as Puck inexplicably handed over a few bills to a smirking Santana.

"Kurt! You gonna introduce us?" Sam called over the usual hum of conversation among the group of people on the porch.

"Yes, Kurt! Who's the hunk?" Puck added, an arm slung around his wife's shoulder.

"Guys," Kurt started, only to add a pause of suspense, grabbing Blaine's hand and sending him a bright smile, "This is Blaine. My boyfriend," he introduced, though the last syllable was swallowed by a loud enthusiastic cheer. The next few minutes were a mess of hugs, greetings and congratulations. Through the ordeal Blaine didn't let go of his hand, even when Kurt was pulled in to hug after hug. Mercedes and David were the last in line, both of them hugging Kurt and Blaine tightly.

"Blaine! They have Double-bunk-beds! How cool is that?!" David exclaimed upon getting to hug his old friend. Stars immediately lit up in Blaine's clear eyes, making Kurt laugh affectionately. "And we're sharing! It'll be just like that time when we went on that camp with school!" Mercedes just shook her head, linking arms with Kurt and leading him into the house.

* * *

><p>The rental house was made almost entirely out of wood. There were three planes in the building, bedrooms scattered around two large open plan kitchenliving areas (one in the basement, one on the first floor). It had a pleasant smell to it, of drying wood. The furnishings were non-remarkable, standard for rental homes in Kurt's experience, though the beds stood out with their heavy wooden posts. On one side of the house a large covered patio faced the tree-covered mountainside, furnished with wicker chairs and couches. It was on this patio the new Directioners and their partners gathered, as they had gotten settled in their rooms. The last rays of sun competed against the scented candles placed on the surrounding rails, insects buzzing and the forest steaming in the dusk.

"Blaine! As the newest member of our little gathering, you're up first." Santana announced as she got settled on Brittany's lap with her glass of wine.

"Okay?" Blaine almost managed to hide his nerves with a curious smile. Placing a supportive hand on his thigh, Kurt nestled up closer against his boyfriends side.

"How long have you guys been together?" Tina asked, cutting over any embarrassing question Santana was preparing to fire of.

"Since a few days after the wedding, I suppose," Blaine answered, sending Kurt a small smile. "We got together just after our first date about two months ago."

"The Wedding? Mercedes and David's wedding?" Mike, who hadn't been there, asked. A few people nodded yes to this, sending Kurt and Blaine sweet smiles. "Is that where you met?"

"Yeah. David and I went to school together. Kurt was my neighbour at dinner, and then we danced for a bit. I asked Kurt out at the end of the night."

"They danced for over an hour, not letting anyone cut in. It was really sweet," Tina cut in. Kurt blushed as all eyes turned towards them, hiding his head against Blaine's neck. Blaine pressed a kiss against his hair, as had become somewhat a habit for them, making the assembled group go 'aww', which only made Kurt's blush deepen.

* * *

><p>A few hours of teasing and talking later found Kurt, Mercedes, Blaine and David cramped together on the bottom bunk. After some friendly discussion it had been decided that Kurt and Blaine would take the bottom bunk, leaving the top one for Mercedes and David. Despite countless of evenings spent cuddling on couches, Kurt and Blaine had yet to spend the night together in the same bed. So far the conversational aspect of their relationship had develop at a somewhat quick pace, and their lives had interwoven almost seamlessly. The physical aspect, though, seemed to have come to a halt right around the area of light, moving on heated, making out. Neither had done anything to actively move further and during the one conversation on the topic they had had, they had agreed that they were perfectly comfortable with where they were at, and that if this changed they would let the other know. Obviously no steps in that direction would be taken with Mercedes and David sleeping in the bed above, and Kurt was somewhat happy with this arrangement.<p>

Kurt had lost track of the conversation, content listening to the ups and downs of the voices rather than concentrating on the words they were making. He snuggled further into Blaine's chest, enjoying the warmth of his arms around him. Closing his eyes seemed way too appealing to resist.

"Is he actually asleep?" Mercedes wondering voice broke through the peaceful haze surrounding Kurt.

"I think so. He's far away at least." Blaine replied.

"It is past our bedtime. Perhaps we should call it a night?" David's voice now, followed by an agreeing hum from the others.

"Kurt, Hun," Blaine whispered in his ear, "you need to wake up, my darling, just for a few moments, I promise." instead of replying Kurt nuzzled his head against Blaine's chest, blinking against the false light of the room. It took a bit of shuffling about, and Kurt felt as though he moved strikingly like a zombie, but they got settled in their beds, Kurt curled up against Blaine, head on his chest, and one arm wrapped securely around his torso.

"Goodnight, my darling," Blaine whispered into his hair.

"'Night, Bee," Kurt whispered back, closing his eyes and letting the sound of Blaine's steady breathing lull him asleep.

* * *

><p>Waking up in Blaine's arms was just about the most amazing experience of Kurt's life. Blaine was still fast asleep, chest rising and falling slowly, Kurt's head moving with it. For some time Kurt stayed in the same position, just soaking up the feeling of being so very close to someone. After a while though, he started getting restless and decided to get out of bed and find out if anyone else was up yet. Voices were drifting down the stairs, as he was headed for the upstairs kitchen area.<p>

"… so happy. It's amazing that one man can have such an impact." Tina was saying. Furrowing his brow, Kurt came to a halt, listening to the conversation.

"I know! I mean, they've been together for two months. Blaine must be an amazing guy." Sammy, Puck's wife, agreed.

"He is. He really is. Most of all he's amazing for Kurt," Mercedes' voice was further of, sounding slightly muffled. "When I found out about them, it was an accident, I think. I just skyped Kurt, after returning from our Honeymoon. I hadn't spoken to Kurt for about three weeks, and it was an ordinary work night - Kurt was wearing his reading glasses, so I know he had been working - He refuses to wear those things at all other times. And Blaine was there, in the apartment, doing the dishes." laughter floated down to Kurt, who was smiling with affectionate reminiscence. "three weeks! I hadn't seen him for three weeks, and suddenly he's being all domestic with a man I only knew through my husband!"

"Oh, Mercedes. That's so sweet. It's exactly what we've been hoping he would find!" Tina commented.

"It's great for him. It's about time he gets to be happy, from what i hear." Sammy said.

Just then footsteps interrupted the laddie's conversation.

"Morning, Girls. What's for breakfast?" Sam inquired. Kurt decided this was his cue to head up into the kitchen as well.

* * *

><p>AN: And that's that. The hut in the story should exist somewhere near Logan, Ohio. Just a quick remark on the ND's: Puck is happily married to this feisty woman named Sammy. He was, surprisingly the first to get married, though they are still child less (not chosenly). Mercedes is happily married to David, and owns a shop in Chicago. Rachel is on Broadway in a smaller role (Though not the chorus) and goes through boyfriends. Finn has just had a baby girl with girlfriend Lisa (Hence why they are not in the hut with the others). Tina teaches dance in Rochester, NY and has just moved in with boyfriend Tom. Quinn is single and studies at Yale. Santana and Britney live together in Boston, where Santana works corporate, and Britney teaches Kindergarten. Mike moved to the west coast where he is in a dance troupe who moves around quite a bit. Sam is married to Helen, and lives in Kentucky where he works in real estate. And Artie is doing busy movie stuff in LA. Chapter 10... later today? Possibly? Where things turn a little darker and a little better... Please do let me know if there is anything at all you want to know...<p> 


	11. Chapter 10

AN: Just about made it while it's still Friday. Enjoy

Chapter 10 - Above the City of New York

_There is nothing beautiful about grief. There's just not. I know there are countless of examples to the contrary in the world of art. How many breathtaking arias are dedicated to loss and heartbreak? How many heart gripping plots are driven by death and mourning? They are all over the place, we are faced with these mimics of grief and sorrow all the time. - One of the most sold singles ever was a tribute to the deceased Lady Di, may she rest in peace. But when you're faced with real honest grief, when someone you love is bowing under the sheer weight of loss, then the few beats of silence after the death of Mimi, the bittersweet moment when Joshua/Giosuè finds his mother, great moments like that, they evaporate from your thoughts, they seize to exist. Because there is nothing beautiful about that. That is ugly and horrible and it paralyses your heart with helplessness, because there is nothing, absolutely nothing, you can do. And grief like that, it doesn't go away. It might diminish, it might lose it's stronghold, but it never goes away. It will always be there, lurking in the shadows. And that is the worst part of it all._

- 2BaBumblebee

It was the end of Blaine's first week of his last year at Juilliard - that is if he chose not to do a master in something, he still wasn't entirely sure. Anyway, it wasn't thoughts of his future that played around in his head that Saturday as he sat on the couch, not really watching whatever was on the TV. It had been an amazing summer. Things with Kurt were going great, his boyfriend was a truly amazing man. They had spent time together almost every day, even if it was just making dinner together at Kurt's after he came back from work. Since the prolonged weekend with the ND group, they had even spent most nights together getting better acquainted with the other's body. The more Blaine got to know his boyfriend, the more amazing he became in Blaine's eyes, many little quirks and all. Their relationship had grown into something much deeper and more real than anything Blaine had ever experienced before, and he was sure Kurt felt the same. Which was why he tried not to be too hurt by Kurt's lacking communication the past week. Blaine hadn't seen his boyfriend since Monday morning, and had mostly only communicated with Kurt trough a few monosyllabic texts. More than anything he was worried something was wrong that he didn't know about. He had contemplated going to Kurt's, but was afraid of appearing too pushy. He'd give it a few more days, he had decided, and then he would act more strongly. As he thought this he took a swig of his rare afternoon beer. A knock sounded on the door, and Wes' head popped up over the half wall separating the living area from the kitchen.

"I'll get it," he said, already heading for the door to the hallway. "Blaine!" Wes called only seconds later, sounding somewhat urgent. Furrowing his brow, Blaine got up from the couch and started to make his way towards the front door when Kurt stepped into the room. His arms were folded protectively around his torso, his cheeks bright red, and his eyes swollen. He was only wearing sweatpants and a worn t-shirt, and his hair was mussed up and untidy. He looked up at Blaine's hardly disguised gasp, and tears welled up in his cloudy eyes.

"Blaine!" He breathed brokenly, reaching for his boyfriend. In seconds, Blaine had him in his arms, and the man crumbled, as if the last of his strength had been sucked out of him.

"Kurt! Hey. What is it, honey?" Blaine folded his arms even tighter as the man just shook his head, ugly sobs forcing their way out of him instead of words. "It's okay, Honey, I've got you. It's gonna be okay." Blaine mumbled, sending Wes a confused, pleading look. Shrugging his shoulders, Wes motioned for the couch, and then made a T with his hands. To him, tea was the solution to all problems. Slowly, Blaine guided Kurt to the couch, managing to get them settled with Kurt laying halfway on top of him, head hidden against his chest, and gripping his t-shirt tightly. By the time Wes came back with two steaming mugs, Kurt's crying had turned truly ugly, gulps of air forcing their way in between hideous sobs. "Kurt honey, you really need to try and breath. Please. Breath with me, my darling," Blaine pleaded, feeling utterly helpless as he stroked his crying boyfriend's back. It took a good ten minutes of deliberately calm breaths and a steady flow of calming words, but finally Kurt's breath started to settle, his sobs to reduce in frequency. Blaine continued his calming motions, giving Kurt space to sort through his emotions.

"I'm sorry," he whispered after few moments, "It's been a tough week. I know I haven't been very... Communicative, and I should have, I really should, it's just. My dad died. Four years ago today. And I thought I needed to be alone, because I did the other years, but I didn't. I needed you." Kurt's voice was broken and rough, marked by days of crying, but otherwise he sounded calm at last.

"Kurt, I..." Blaine started only to be interrupted by Kurt.

"Please don't pity me. Just, please?" Kurt scrambled into a sitting position, looking at Blaine with large eyes.

"Kurt, you are the strongest, most inspiring man i have met. Pity you is the last thing I do right now," Blaine implored, also sitting up, getting face to face with his boyfriend.

"Thank you," Kurt whispered, grabbing Blaine's hand.

"I'm your boyfriend, Kurt. I'm here for you whenever you need me," Kurt smiled even as new tears welled up in his swollen eyes.

"I know," He whispered, squeezing Blaine's hand.

"I am sorry though. I can't even imagine the pain it must have caused, losing as much as you have. I wish there was something i could do to help the pain go away."

"You're already doing it. Just being here, with you, helps." for a moment the two of them just looked at each other, Blaine's thumb brushing back and forth over Kurt's knuckles.

"Wes made tea," Blaine suddenly remembered, prompting the tiniest, most beautiful laugh to bubble from Kurt's lips.

"I love you," Kurt stated as he accepted the mug from Blaine. For a second Blaine froze. Then a mild smile spread all the way to his eyes.

"I love you, too" he said simply as he reached for his own mug, pulled Kurt against his side and pressed a kiss to his forehead.

"You know I'd listen if you ever wanted to talk about them." Kurt didn't reply at first, letting his head fall against Blaine's shoulder, and taking a sip of his tea.

"My dad would have really liked you," he then started. Over the following hour Kurt told Blaine of his parents, and his childhood, little stories muddled together as they came to mind. He talked until there was hardly anything left of his voice, his head resting limply against Blaine's shoulder, eyes closed and body relaxed. Smiling quietly to himself as Kurt's voice drifted of, Blaine, carefully, maneuvered the both of them so that Kurt was laying on the couch. After only a few breaths he was fast asleep.

Blaine sank into the chair beside the couch then, finally letting his own emotions lose. For the longest time he sat with his head in his hands, not exactly crying, while thoughts of the last emotion filled two hours whirled around in his head. Seeing Kurt so broken had shattered Blaine's heart, and he knew it would be a very long time before that memory wouldn't haunt him. But then Kurt had told him he loved him, so casually as if it was the most natural thing in the world - and Blaine instinctively knew how deeply Kurt had meant it, how deeply he himself felt the same. The confession didn't change the memory of Kurt's grief, but it did deepen the meaning of it somehow, involving Blaine in the process in a way he couldn't fully understand. Hearing Kurt's tales had been a privilege, he knew, one that had given him even more insight into the man his boyfriend was. Finally the world seemed to settle down again, leaving Blaine drained, though more at peace with everything. Not tired enough to go to sleep he settled into his chair with his tablet, a fresh mug of tea and a blanket over his lap to fend of a cold that had little to do with the temperature.

"What are you working on, sweetie?" Kurt's soft voice sounded some time later. Blaine looked over, quickly, to see Kurt observing him, his eyes now much clearer.

"Oh, nothing important. Just writing something for my blog." Blaine got up from his chair to sit on the edge of the couch, running his hand through Kurt's hair.

"You have a blog?" Kurt asked curiously, nuzzling against Blaine's hand to keep it in his hair.

"Yeah. For when my thoughts are too busy to stay in my head, you know."

"I know the feeling. I have a blog too, actually. Maybe we know each other on there and never realized! What's your blog called?" glad to see the enthusiastic, playful side of his boyfriend peak out, Blaine smiled and replied indulgently: "It's called Bschertzo, on Blogspot."

"No way!" Kurt exclaimed rolling onto his back to stare up at him, "You're 2BaBumblebee? I love your blog! I read it every day!"

"Really?" Blaine laughed, leaning over Kurt, to settle comfortably on top of him, feet tangled together and chin resting on his hands on Kurt's chest. Kurt hummed in a mixture of confirmation and contentment, lettings his fingers getting tangled into Blaine's ungelled hair.

"I go by VonTrappChild. Maybe you've noticed my comments?"

"You're kidding?! I follow your blog and your advice religiously!" Blaine exclaimed making Kurt laugh honestly, light and loud. "I do! I just don't comment all that often because, well, you're like a Guru, and who am I to tell you anything about fashion?"

"I'm hardly a Guru, Blaine."

"Oh but you are. To me you are." Kurt smiled affectionately, stroking some curls of Blaine's forehead.

"Well, you're my hero." he whispered before leaning in to kiss Blaine softly.

* * *

><p>Hours later Blaine entered his room to find Kurt standing in front of the window next to his bed, dressed in only a pair of borrowed sweats, arms folded over his chest as he looked out on the lights of the street below. Blaine softly walked up to him and folded his arms around his boyfriend wordlessly.<p>

"I suddenly feel so light," Kurt said lowly, "Like i could just fly off, high up over the city and just... watch it."

"Please don't, though," Blaine whispered back, tightening his hold on Kurt, "I'd much rather you stay here with me."

"I'd take you with me, though. We could watch the city together." Blaine hummed, letting silence fall between them for a moment.

"I haven't felt this... Alive in years," Kurt turned around in Blaine's arms so that they were face to face, "since my dad died, I think, maybe even a bit before. I only just realized today. I have been so... Indifferent. I kept thinking I couldn't be depressed because I got out of bed every day, and I took the time to cook healthy meals and do my work. But that doesn't mean I lived, or. I just got by. I didn't care, I just kept going at the same speed. But life isn't supposed to go at the same speed. It's supposed to be interchangeable and interesting and challenging. And then I met you, and everything changed. I started to care. I started to smile and laugh but I also started to cry and be mad. I've started to grieve, properly grieve. I never allowed myself to do that before, because I wasn't ready to accept that he wasn't there anymore. But I am now. And I know it's not going to be easy, but I'm going to get help. And I will get better. So thank you, Blaine. For showing me how to live again."

"I love you so much," Blaine whispered brokenly, trying not to let the tears in his eyes show too much.

"I love you, too," Kurt let himself be pulled into a tight hug, resting his head against Blaine's. "I love you more than I ever thought i could love anyone again."

* * *

><p>"<em>I don't know if there's anything beautiful about grief. Perhaps there isn't. But I don't know if I believe it is as world-destroyingly horrible as you describe it. The thing is, grief is more than just an emotion, than a state of mind. It's also a process. Something all of us have to go through on both large and small scales. I don't think the songs and the books and the art is made to pretend there is something beautiful about the emotion grief. A lot of it is about dealing. - with death, with loss, with life and how it twists and turns. Art and music and songs, they are a confirmation to me, that I'm not alone in my grief, that beauty still exist, that life isn't over. So no, I don't think grief the emotion is beautiful. But I do think the process, what it inspires, what it shows us and what it reminds us of, that is one of the most beautiful things of all.<em>

_VonTrappChild_."

* * *

><p>AN: Okay. So. Few references in Blaine's reflections. - Mimi from La Boheme by Puccini. Beautiful moment exactly because of this defying second of silence that sort of just... hangs there... 'Life is beautiful' reference as well... A lot of mixed opinions on that one with the balance of comedy and horror. For me it works. And then 'Candle in the wind', the most selling single still, according to my research. By Elton John. Chapter 11 on Sunday where we turn back to lighter topics. It will be Blaine's turn to face some of his demons. Let me know what you thought...<p> 


	12. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: Play a song for me?

_Christmas mornings. They are always tricky for us knowing that every moment is an opportunity for fashion. My readers will know I am one of those people who believes that if someone's going to look at you, then why not make it worth their while? This, of course, does not override the principle of dressing for occasion and situation. Added to that is the 'dress in your style' rule that should always be honoured. Choosing your pajamas for Christmas morning can therefore be a momentous task. It has to match your skin tone and reveal just a suitable amount of skin, yet be comfortable and functional. This is a decision you can contemplate for weeks, going from shop to shop browsing their assortment until you find a combination you are reasonably happy with. Or you can do like my violinist and throw on that bizarre one with the teddy bears in Santa hats that has been worn at least a year to many with holes where the heels have dragged over the floor, and look absolutely adorable. Sometime life is a lot simpler than we give it credit for._

- VonTrappChild

"Hey, when's your Christmas concert? That's a yearly thing, right?" Kurt looked up from his planer at Blaine to see a slightly confused look sweep over his face. The two of them were sitting on Blaine's sofa, Blaine's homework spread over the coffee table.

"Yeah, it is. Why?" Blaine asked slowly.

"I need to know the date so I can plan around it. December is a packed month, you know, with work and the ND weekend, and presents and everything."

"Right. Why are you planning around it?" Blaine looked genuinely puzzled, his pen hovering over the sentence he was about to write.

"I was planning on going," Kurt replied slowly.

"You know you don't have to, right? I mean I don't expect you to, or anything."

"I want to come." Blaine's eyebrows rose in surprise. "Unless you don't want me to?"

"I do. Or, I mean. You can if... It's in two weeks, so. I can get you tickets if you're sure you want them." Blaine said with a sense of finality, returning to his homework.

"Right, well. You do that." Kurt said after a few moments of staring at his boyfriend. "Actually, no. Not alright. Why don't you want me to come? Are you ashamed of me? is that why I haven't met any of your classmates?" Kurt snagged the pen out of Blaine's hand to force him pay attention to their conversation.

"What?" Blaine said in utter disbelief "No, I'm not ashamed of you!" he tried grabbing the pen back, but Kurt wouldn't let him. "Kurt!"

"Then why? Why haven't I heard you play since before we got together? I know there's been concerts and competitions I haven't been invited to. You never talk to me about school or what you're working on. I don't hear you practice! Is it something I have done? Why are you shutting me out from that part of you." Kurt looked at Blaine, face hard and arms crossed over his chest.

"I'm not shutting you out!" Blaine defended. Kurt raised an eyebrow, about to respond. "I'm not! I don't talk about it much because I don't want you to be bored. I don't want you to make you feel like you have to waste time on something that doesn't interest you." Blaine argued, pushing himself towards the other end of the sofa.

"Don't you dare decide what I'm interested in." Kurt pointed a finger at Blaine, his eyes growing cold as ice.

"Oh come on, Kurt! I'm your boyfriend. I'm not going to love you any less if you don't like what I'm studying."

"This has got nothing to do with how or why we love each other! This is about you not letting me in!" Kurt got to his feet, too frustrated to stay seated.

"I am!.. I'm trying here. I'm trying so hard not to lose you."

"What?!" Kurt's voice dropped, his arms falling against his sides. "Blaine, you're not going to lose me! Why Would you even think that?"

"That's what normally happens," Blaine mumbled, looking of to the side. Kurt slowly sat back down.

"Blaine, honey, I'm not going to leave you for getting passionate about what you are going to spend your life doing. I promise! You're amazing at what you do, and I want to share that with you."

"Please don't make promises like that." Blaine mumbled still looking of to the side.

"Blaine," Kurt place a gentle hand on Blaine's knee, "Honey, I'm sorry your past boyfriends were jerks, but I meant everything I've just said."

"Kurt," Blaine turned to send Kurt a reproachful look, dampened by the tears in his eyes.

"No. They were jerks. If they didn't understand the wonder of your music, then screw them."

"It's not just ex-boyfriends, and it doesn't matter. Classical music isn't exactly the hottest of topics. I've learned to deal with that a long time ago." Blaine finally turned fully towards Kurt.

"Sweetheart, you need to listen to me, okay? No, classical music isn't the most mainstream genre, and I'm sure there a lot of people who doesn't get it or want to have in-depth discussions about it . But you don't get to decide that for them. You can't not talk to people because you think they might not like what you have to say," Blaine looked down at his hands held securely between Kurt's, "I, for one, actually like classical music. Even more so now, that I have you and follow your blog. In fact that's a side of you I'd like to see more of. Those passionate rants about music that are actually much more about life, they make me fall in love with you even more each time I read through them,"

"They do?" Blaine asked, tears in his eyes and his voice.

"Yeah," Kurt whispered, giving Blaine's hand a squeeze. Blaine held Kurt's eyes for a few moments before leaning in to press a kiss against Kurt's lips.

"I really, really love you," Blaine whispered, "I'm sorry. I just get scared sometimes. I'll try, I promise."

"So... does this mean I can come to your concert? And be introduced to your friends." Kurt asked before kissing the slow smile of Blaine's face. "We all get scared sometimes, honey. Just talk to me next time, okay?"

"Yeah. I know, I will." he leaned in for another kiss, "And I'd love to introduce you to the guys. I actually think you'd really like them." this time Kurt kissed Blaine slow and soft as he slid his hand around his boyfriend's neck. "There's... there's this piece, that I've sort of been wanting to play for you sometime." Blaine ventured after a little while. "Maybe I could... play it now?"

"Of course! I'd love to hear it, sweetheart."

* * *

><p>Blaine wasn't just beautiful, standing with his violin tucked under his chin, a warm smile on his face. He was pretty hot, too, Kurt observed. He was sitting on Blaine's bed, his boyfriend standing in front of him. Only the lamp on the desk in the corner was on and it was almost dark in the room.<p>

"So. This is for you, my love." Blaine was obviously nervous as the bow hit the strings. Kurt couldn't stop the laughter that bubbled out of him when he recognized the song Blaine was playing with an intense and sincere look on his face. Katy Perry's Teenage Dream sounded surprisingly good on solo violin. After a few bars Blaine stopped, smiling at Kurt. "Okay, sorry." he said, "That wasn't the piece i meant. I just. I'm really nervous, sorry. This one always makes me think of you, and I really love it, so. Here goes."

The piece was beautiful, playful and light. Kurt found himself unable to do anything but stare at his boyfriend, completely captured by the music. Blaine was as amazing as Kurt remembered from the Christmas before, completely absorbed in the music, looking as if he was somewhere otherworldly. Once the last note drifted of the room was left in complete silence as the two of them returned to the present. Kurt slowly got to his feet as Blaine let the violin drop from his shoulder. Slowly, not making a sound, Kurt wound his arms around Blaine's neck, locking eye with his boyfriend for a moment before pressing his lips against Blaine's in a kiss filled with promises for the rest of the night.

* * *

><p>Kurt let his head rest tiredly against the headrest of the plane seat, turned towards where his boyfriend was curled against the wall of the plane, eyes closed against the white winter sun bouncing of the low-hanging cloud cover. After three cramped weeks they were finally on their way to Ohio and ten days of family, food and relaxing by fires. Normally Kurt would be something close to a nervous wreck by this point of the journey, but this time he felt reassuringly at ease with it all. He had held the promise he had made Blaine back in August, and found a therapist he was now perfectly comfortable sharing his secrets, fears and thoughts with. The first few months had been tough, but then he had started to get truly better. The return to Ohio, with all the memories that entailed, was still daunting, but for the first time in four years he felt like he was prepared to deal with that. Seeing his six month old step-niece for the first time in person was only an added bonus. The plane started its descent towards Columbus, stirring Blaine from his light sleep. The man's eye blinked open, focusing slowly on Kurt's face.<p>

"Hi there," he whispered hoarsely, "You doing okay? I didn't mean to sleep for the whole trip like that, sorry,"

"I'm fine. Just been thinking about stuff. And watching you sleep, my favourite thing!"

"Oh hush you," Blaine mock-groaned, pushing himself of the wall in favour of snuggling awkwardly against Kurt over the armrest that had to be down for the 30 + minutes it would take for the plane to land. "I can't wait to spend Christmas with you," Blaine mumbled clearly still half asleep.

"I can't believe your parents are okay with you staying for Christmas morning." Kurt said, leaning his head against Blaine's.

"I did have to do some pleading. They look forward to meeting you,"

"Hmm" Kurt hummed, closing his eyes and letting the light rumble of the plane drifting through the snow lull them both into a state of not quite sleep.

* * *

><p>Both Carole and Finn were there to pick them up when they made it through baggage claim. As usual Finn was making a spectacle out of himself, waving his long arms in large circles.<p>

"Hey, bro," he greeted, pulling Kurt in for a hug as soon as he was within reach. "And good to see you again," he said offering Blaine a hearty clap on the shoulder. At the ND Christmas weekend a few weeks prior he had insisted on meeting Blaine, having missed the opportunities before then. Carole greeted them equally as warmly before ushering them towards the exit.

"Lisa and the baby are waiting for us at home, and I'm sure you're tired, both of you." She explained, looking excited and happy to have her family under one roof.

* * *

><p>"Hey Carole." Kurt said entering the almost dark kitchen, where his stepmother was sat at the table a novel and a cup of coffee in front of her.<p>

"Hey sweetie. You need anything?" Carole straightened up, peeling her reading glasses of.

"No, no. I'm fine. Blaine's asleep - he's had finals and concerts for the past two weeks, so." Kurt made his way to the coffee machine, pouring himself a cup. "I thought maybe we could talk?" He sat down opposite her, trying not to let her surprise overwhelmed him.

"Sure. Anything in particular you wanted to talk about?" Carole sent him a warm inviting smile, gripping her cup with both hands.

"Not really. It's just... Been a while, I guess." Kurt said to the table rather than to Carole. "I've started seeing someone. A therapist, I mean." He then added.

"Yeah? That sounds like a good idea." Carole said, slowly sipping her coffee. "How's it going?"

"It's going well, I think. I feel... Better. Like I can deal with life better, you know? Like life is much more easy now. And I'm happier, too, like, it's deeper rooted. It's easier to be happy and not let little stupid things get to you."

"I'm glad to hear it. You look better, too. More grounded somehow, more confident." Kurt smiled shyly looking into his cup.

"I'm sorry i have been so distant these last few years," he said after a few moments of silence, "it was just too painful. I could only deal with my own were so in love, it's not fair you only got a few years together,"

"I know sweetie. It's okay. You're here now, happy and living your life. That's all I could ask for." There were tears in Carole's eyes, but her smile was genuine. Kurt grabbed her hand on the table giving it a warm squeeze. "Now tell me more about that boyfriend of yours. He looks like a wonderful man!" For the first time since his fathers death the two of them stayed up late into the night, sharing small and big, getting to know the other again.

* * *

><p>AN: So, I actually have a few options for the piece that Blaine plays for Kurt: Handel's Xerxes, largo, which some may know from the BBC TV series of Pride and Prejudice (1995). I really like R. Hoffstetter Haydn's String Quartet in F major, op. 3, no. 5, it's a little bit lighter than the other one. Bach's air is also a possibility. (since I imagine Blaine to be a Baroque violinist in this, I have chosen things from this period. But as I also imagine him and his quartet to play at weddings and functions, so there's really free grab of music for him to play. Please do let me know if there's anything else you think could be fun. I'd love to hear from you!). Chapter 12 later today... which is the last chapter, so. See you then.


	13. Chapter 12

AN: Here you have the last chapter of this story. Thank you so much for reading! Enjoy!

Chapter 12

_So, guys, the day I have been working towards for the past four years is finally here. Today is the day of my recital. I am so excited, you guys, this is intense. A lot of you have been following me for a long time, and you've been so kind and inquisitive, asking me the most amazing, discussion-inducing questions and supported me whenever I've needed to test anything on you or ranted about whatever troubled me. I really would love for all of you to be there with me, but I know that is not possible. So I have arranged for someone to film the concert tonight, and I'll upload it and leave the link, if you're interested in seeing what my time at Juilliard has culminated in. Be prepared to be spammed with details and comments tomorrow. For tonight I just want to say thank you to all my followers. I know this is mostly only a big deal to me, but your support has meant the world to me, so. Thank you._

- 2BaBumblebee

The best way to wake up, Blaine decided, was to the smell of coffee and your boyfriends fingers combing through your hair while whispering sweet clichés in your ear.

"Mm, morning roomie," Blaine whispered, not bothering opening his eyes just yet. He felt Kurt's smile against his ear. About five and a bit months before Wes had taken to jokingly call Kurt his roomie no. 2 (R2 for short). The couple had, slowly, realized just how much truth there was to Wes' joke, and proceeded to unceremoniously make it official. (Of course, Wes had then thrown a big party in celebration, cooperating with Rachel. Blaine chose not to comment on that partnership.)

"Morning, sweetheart. You wanna open your eyes? I made breakfast for us." Kurt whispered, pressing a few kisses into Blaine's curls. Blaine grunted ungraciously, pressing up against Kurt's hand in his hair.

"What'd you make?" He asked, slowly letting the pliantness of sleep drift from his body.

"Greek yogurt with homemade muesli and fresh fruit, and a tomato, cheese and ham omelet." with a sigh Blaine stretched the final haze of sleep from his body and got settled against the headboard, opening his arms for Kurt to settle against him with the full tray.

"So. Big day today. Are you ready?" Kurt asked after a few moments.

"As ready as I'll ever be," Blaine replied, "We know the pieces, we know we can play them, so. We should be fine, but yeah, I'm nervous. I think we all are."

"You'll be amazing! You always are. I can't wait to see it." Kurt said, twisting his head around to send Blaine a convincing smile.

"Hmm, thanks for the confidence, honey. Are you planning on going to the office today?" Kurt had finally left F&S behind a month prior, when the owner of a newly started womens' magazine had somewhat headhunted VonTrappChild to write the fashion column. The new job suited Kurt a lot better. The pay was a little higher than what he had been getting, and the freedom he was allowed in both style and subject matter was a dream come true for him.

"Nope. Working from home. Which really means preparing the last details for your surprise tonight."

"Ooh, my surprise. You gonna give me a hint?" Blaine pleaded ineffectually since Kurt couldn't see his puppy dog eyes.

"Nope. You're just going to have to wait, my love." Kurt replied, twisting again to send Blaine a big toothy smile before settling his head back against Blaine's shoulder. Blaine huffed, annoyed, but pressed a kiss against Kurt's hair anyway.

* * *

><p>Blaine was quite certain he had never been this nervous before. Why he was this nervous he wasn't sure. Maybe it was because he knew the Hall would be filled with his teachers and fellow students, who had all followed his career at Juilliard intently, and had made comments for the past month about how much they were looking forward to see what he and his quartet had to offer. - They were fairly well known amongst the student body and the faculty, and Blaine knew they had something to prove. There was also the fact that Kurt was seated in there. Since their argument before Christmas, Kurt had made it a point to go to all Blaine's public performances and competitions, and he had made good friends with the other three members of the quartet Blaine played with on a regular basis. It still meant a lot to Blaine that Kurt was willing to share this with him. A few minutes before Kurt had texted him to let him know how proud he had been to see his boyfriend's face on all the programs laying on the chairs in the hall, and to tell him good luck and that he loved him.<p>

Megan, the cellist came up to him, cello in hand, and a nervous smile on her pretty round face.

"Ready for this?" she asked. Blaine took a deep inhale before answering.

"Yeah," he said as the others came up to the stage entrance as well. "Let's do this," he said to the three of them. With one last smile over his shoulder he stepped through the curtains and onto the stage, applause rising from the audience as a grand welcome.

* * *

><p>"Blaine!" Kurt called, coming into the small room backstage at a run, "That was the most amazing thing, ever!" Blaine turned around from packing away his violin just in time to catch his boyfriend in a warm, tight hug."You were so perfect! I cried when you played that Telemann piece, it was so beautiful and heartfelt." Kurt continued before turning slightly in Blaine's arms. "Everyone loved it, guys. You should be so proud of yourselves." he told the room before turning back to Blaine and pressing a kiss against his lips. "you ready for your surprise?"<p>

"Yeah," Blaine stole another kiss before shimmering out of Kurt's hold. "Thanks for tonight guys! See you tomorrow for celebratory brunch at our place."

"Are you going to tell me about my surprise now?" Blaine inquired as he and Kurt made their way towards the foyer of the building.

"No. But you'll see in a moment." Kurt replied sneakily. They pressed through the doors to the foyer a moment later to be met by the sight of a group of people sort of vibrating with contained excitement. Blaine gasped as he recognized each and every face. In the middle, Cooper was sort of jumping up and down without really taking off of the ground. He had his arms around a small Asian looking lady, neatly dressed, and graying hair swept into a tight bun. To their left Nick had an arm wrapped around Jeff's waist, attempting to keep the blond from hurtling across the floor to throw himself at Blaine. David and Mercedes were standing behind them, somewhat more demurely, though broadly smiling. Wes was standing next to them, holding a large colourful bouquet. To Coopers right was a gathering of old classmates, all holding flowers and presents, smiling warmly at him.

"Mom?!" Blaine exclaimed overwhelmed, "Cooper! David. What are you all doing here!"

"They're part of the surprise." Kurt whispered in Blaine's ear before pushing him forwards, towards his mothers waiting arms.

"Hey, Baby B." his mom said affectionately, embracing her son lovingly, "I'm so sorry I almost missed this. You were so beautiful out there my baby boy. I'm so proud of you!" tears were welling up in Blaine's eyes at his mother's words.

"I can't believe you're actually here!" he exclaimed.

"You can thank your wonderful boyfriend for that. He planned this whole thing." his mother said, accepting another tight hug, before passing him on to his brother.

"Hey squirt!" Cooper cheered, hoisting his brother of the floor. "Nice fiddling out there!"

"Thanks," Blaine answered sincerely, feeling utterly overwhelmed already. The next several minutes were spent greeting all the familiar people, accepting hugs, congratulations and presents. Blaine kept looking towards his boyfriend, standing of to the side with the most angelic smile of pride and happiness on his face, trying to convey his gratitude through a single look.

"Okay, people. We need to get moving. We have a party to get to." Kurt exclaimed after some time.

"A party?" Blaine asked, finally managing to make it all the way to Kurt's side and wrap an arm around his waist. Kurt hummed affirmingly, leaning in to kiss Blaine's forehead.

"We'll be walking," Kurt informed Blaine as they all began making their way towards the exit.

"Thank you for doing that for me, Kurt." Blaine said as they left the building, waving goodbye to Cooper as he followed his mother into a cap. "Best surprise ever."

"You're welcome. But that wasn't actually the surprise. The party is. It's in this loft, and I invited everyone we know. And I spend the whole morning baking mini strawberry cupcakes and a whole bunch of other small pastry treats, so you better be impressed!" Kurt pointed a mock-threatening finger at Blaine as they made their way down the steps hand in hand.

"That sounds amazing! I can't believe you're doing all this for me, and it's not even that big of a deal, I mean. It's my recital, and it was important but it's not like I graduated or something." Blaine lent against Kurt's side as they made their way along the streets.

"Your mom and I made a deal, she got graduation, so." Kurt said, his voice light and happy. Blaine laughed, feeling light and joyful after a successful concert and one of the biggest, most wonderful surprises of his life.

"I just can't believe they all came," Blaine said, wonder in his voice.

"They wanted to, Bee. They wanted to share this with you." Kurt replied calmly.

"And I have the best boyfriend in the world, doing all these amazing things for me." Blaine lent over to press a kiss against Kurt's cheek.

"My boyfriend's pretty great too, playing like an angel, making people cry with the share beauty of it all."

"Hmm, we're both pretty great, I think," Blaine mussed, "but together we're the greatest."

* * *

><p><em>"Hey everyone. Can I steal a moment of your partying time? Thank you. I just wanted to say a few words. A lot of you have asked me why I wanted to throw this party for Blaine. Some of you, I think, even have your own grand theories as to why it was so important to me to have everyone come and share this night with us; theories that perhaps included a ring and one of my knees. - That, I can safely inform you, is not happening to night. - in fact, since so many of you have already noticed mine or Blaine's beautiful rings, I might as well confirm that yes, we are engaged to be married. The whole story will have to follow at another moment in time. Anyway, back to why I wanted to have this party. Blaine means the world to me. I love him with everything I have. He has changed so many things in my life, all of them to the better. He is the most inspirational, exceptional and gorgeous man I have ever even gotten close to, and every day I do a little happy dance before he wakes up, because that angel, still sleeping in our bed, loves me and wants to spend the rest of his life with me. And I know I'm not the only one he has touched in a profound way, just by being the amazing man that he is. But sometimes he forgets that, or he doesn't notice. That is what I wanted from this party. I want him to see how many people he has touched, how many lives he has influenced. So thank you all for coming, and for helping me prove my point. And Blaine. I love you. Now get back to the party, everyone!<em>"

* * *

><p>AN: And that's that. Among a lot of other numbers, Blaine played Telemann's fantasia no. 1, which is a really beautiful solo violin piece, in my opinion. I know that I chose a fairly lose structure for this story, so if there is anything you're missing or anything you would like to see, please let me know, and I will fill you in... But other than that, I just wanted to say thank you for reading this, my first published story.<p> 


End file.
